iAm Falling For You
by CreddieGal
Summary: Carly finally has the perfect boyfriend. While dating him, she realizes that she could be falling for Freddie who still has feelings for her. Carly must choose who she really wants to be with, Eric or Freddie?
1. iHad The Best Day

This is going to be my first long story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Carly's POV**

I had the best Friday ever! You're probably wondering why? Well, Eric Walton, the hottest guy on the Football team just asked me to be his girlfriend. He is so amazing and hot that it hurts! He has dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes so beautiful that they sparkle; he's got strong muscles, can lift up heavy weight and always stays in good shape.

"So do you want me to walk you home?" He asked me.

I felt my cheeks turn a bright pink. I could feel my heart melt into goo. "Sure. Let me get my bag first." I answered.

I skipped to my locker feeling like a princess who was going to marry the most handsome prince in the world. Freddie walked over to me with his usual friendly smile. "Sup?" He asked.

I don't have to worry about hurting Freddie's feelings anymore. I think he got over his big crush on me. He might like Rhoda Perks, who I caught him winking at. He found her very attractive and drop dead gorgeous. All the guys wanted her...well except for mine of course.

"You know Eric Walton from the Football team?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I exclaimed, overwhelmed with happiness. I jumped up and down grabbing Freddie's hands. I was like an excited little girl getting a new toy.

"That's awesome." He replied, sounding just as happy as me.

"I know." I smiled as I caught a glimpse of Eric at his locker. He was talking to some of his friends who were also on the Football team. He saw me, waved and flashed his award winning smile at me. I felt myself wanting to blush again.

I turned back to Freddie. "He's taking me to a movie tonight. So what are your plans for the weekend?"

He shrugged. "Well I uh, I planned on watching some horror movies but my mom blocked all the channels that are over the rating G. She thinks I'd be better off watching Zeebo The Dinosaur, some show like that."

"Wow, so your mother still pretty much treats you like a baby and controls your life?" I asked as I chuckled a little.

"Yeah, she's probably going to baby me till I'm in my fifties." He answered, trying to make a joke out of it.

I kind of felt bad for Freddie. It must be hard to have a mother who won't let you have your own freedom and is always treating you like a baby. I remember my mother. The last time I've seen her was when I was six. My Dad was going in the military and my mom was sick and died. I was very sad because she meant everything to me.

Eric walked over to me and put a hand around my back. "Are we ready to hit the road?" He asked.

I smiled. "Let's do it."

We walked out of the building hand in hand like any happy couple would. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of my life. I am sure this time that I have found my guy. I know I'm only sixteen and that's a lot to say, but he's so sweet and handsome, can you really blame me? Sparks fly when I'm with him. I watched as a few beautiful blue birds flew over to nearby trees. It was beautiful and it looked like those two blue birds were in love, just like me and Eric are.

Pretty soon we entered the apartment. He even opened the door for me. Such a gentleman. Along the way he was telling such great jokes and I mean GREAT! I was cracking up. I have never met a guy that could be this funny and interesting. Sure Griffin was cool. Until I found out about his Peewee Babies obsession and that's all he can think about, but I have a feeling that things are going to be different with Eric. He is going to make me feel more special and loved than any other guy I have dated in the past.

We entered my loft. Spencer was in the living room making another sculpture, like always. This time he was making a dinosaur made out of pottery clay and sand. Spencer raised his eyebrow as he saw Eric.

"Who's this dude?" He asked, wanting me to give him deets.

I laughed. "Oh, this is Eric Walton. He goes to my school. He's the same age, same grade and he's on the Football team. We've been hanging out since last month when I was showing him around and he just told me that he liked me and asked me to be his girlfriend." I explained, smiling as I remembered the first day we met. It felt like just yesterday.

Spencer and Eric shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you. Want to see some of my best sculptures I've been working on?"

"Well actually I was just getting ready to leave." Eric tried to explain as politely as he could.

"So um, I'll see you tonight?" I asked, wanting to make sure that our movie plan wasn't changed.

"See you around sixish." He answered in his flirty tone that made me go weak to my knees.

I smiled as I watched him leave our apartment, then I turned my attention back on Spencer. "Your sculpture is really getting good."

He grinned, taking pride in his work. "Thanks. So my little sis has another boyfriend?"

"Yep, but he's not like the other boys I dated. He's different. He's very sweet and nice, and also he's on the Football team. My kind of guy."

I skipped to my bed room and shut the door. I decided to listen to some music on my iPod. I played the Headphones On song. It's a pretty good song and my all time favorite.

**Freddie's POV**

Ever since Carly told me that Eric asked her out, I've been feeling jealous. The truth is, I'm not over Carly. I just try not to be too eager because as I got older, I realized girls don't want guys who come across too eager. They want guys who keep cool, so I've been a good friend and tried my hardest to except the fact that she doesn't love me but it really stings. I have been in love with her for five years, ever since the day I met her I have always hoped and dreamed of us someday getting together. I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment. Sometimes I just wish that I never took Sam's advice and ended things with Carly. We probably would have still been together and I could have been that boy she was holding hands with.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when I heard my mother call my name. She told me that it was time for my tick bath again. I keep telling her that I don't have flees, I'm not a dog! But she doesn't listen. I bet Eric is one special dude to have Carly. He sure is definitely lucky. Eric is the kind of guy that any girl would want to date, especially Carly.

He's the guy who's on the Football team and me...well I'm just the boy next door, in the apartment across from Carly's.

I was so bummed, so I grabbed for my iPod that was on my night stand, placed the ear buds in my ears and listened to some nice music. I even had the song that Carly and I danced to at the Groovy Smoothie last year. It's one of my favorites.

I remember the very first day I met Carly. I was being picked on by some jerks who were calling me a nerd and trying to shove my head in a locker. Carly walked right over and told them to stop. She was the only one who wanted to be my friend. She helped me pick up the books that I dropped, helped me up and asked if I was okay and that was when I knew I was in love, right when my eyes met her and she gave me hope on making friends. There was one thing I didn't like, the fact that she was friends with Sam. I don't hate Sam so much now, I'm used to her constant verbal and physical abuse, but then I couldn't stand her. She always took my stuff, called me mean names, she even made fun of my crush on Carly.

Carly found out about my crush the week after we met and she told me that she just wants to be friends and it seems like nothing is going to change. I guess Carly isn't the girl for me after all and maybe I should move on.

i got a text message on my Cell Phone, it was from Sam. It read:

**I'm in Carly's apartment,**

**She told me to text you, she wants to see you**

**and blah blah blah,**

**so get over here you dorkwad!**

**With lots of hate, Sam**

**Oh and ps, Carly will never love you, EVER!**

I sighed as I read the last part. She was right about that. It's been five years, if Carly was ever going to love me, we would have already been together by now, I can't compare to the Mr. Awesome Eric, Football guy and I couldn't compare to any of the other guys that wooed Carly.

I texted her back.

**Coming you meat loving freak.**

I turned off the phone and left my apartment. I entered Carly's loft and spotted her in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of Diet Peppy Cola. "Sup?" I asked.

She smiled at my attempt. "Hey, did you get Sam's text message?"

I nodded. "More than you'd imagine."

"She insulted you again, didn't she?" She asked knowingly.

"Same old Sam, nothing ever changes. So where's Sir Eric at?"

"He's going to be here in like, oh my gosh, one minute!" She panicked. "How's my hair?"

I smiled. I liked it when she got insecure. "You look great, like always."

"Thanks, I better get going, make sure Sam stays out of trouble for me." She replied.

Their was knocking at the door and there he was, Mr. awesome, dressed so nicely and Carly was drooling over him. I didn't want my jealousy to show. I had to keep my cool. After all, this guy makes Carly really happy then I guess I should be happy for her.

"Who's this guy?" Eric asked.

"This is Freddie, one of my best friends and he's the tech producer of iCarly." She answered.

"Were you two in a relationship?" He asked.

"Oh no, not at all, God no."

I felt my heart sink when she said that. I guess our relationship that we had after I saved her life didn't mean anything to her. I slapped myself mentally. Stupid Freddie, stupid Freddie. I should have never broken up with her in the first place, I didn't want to but it was wrong to date just because she was taken back by my heroic actions.

"Good, then you are one lucky girl to have me." Eric replied.

They walked out, hand in hand. The sight made me sick to my stomach. Sam had a smirk on her face as she saw the expression that my face held. She playfully slapped my back a few times. "Well, it looks like someone's jealous." She told me teasingly.

"Jealous? What? No one's jealous. I'm over her." I lied.

"I ain't buying, you're a bad liar Benson. Take my words, Carly will never love you. She's too good for your face, your feet and any other part of you."

I sighed. "Can't you ever be nice to me?"

"I could but I don't have any respect for you." With that, she slapped me hard in the face.

I moaned. "I just wish I could be her guy."

"Aha!" Sam exclaimed. "I knew it! You're jealous Benson, admit it!"

I sighed. "Fine, it's true okay? I'm jealous."

* * *

And there you have it. Freddie admitted it! The truth came out. Now what? And what do you think of this Eric guy?


	2. iGo On An Awesome Date

**Carly's POV**

I saw a nice red car parked in the street. It was Eric's, and I can't believe this was his car! This is so amazing. Not only am I going out on the most amazing date of my life with the most amazing guy, but I'm also going to be getting a ride in his nice shinny car. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world!

"It's a real beauty, isn't it?" He asked.

No words could escape my mouth, I was speechless. There were no perfect words to describe how I felt. I could only manage to nod and I felt my smile grow bigger as he opened the front door for me.

"Well, step inside, make yourself comfortable." He told me.

I sat down and he even shut the door for me. I looked around, amazed. This was so cool and the inside of this car was just as amazing as the outside of it. There was a nive TV, the radio was awesome, everything!

"Wanna listen to some music?" He asked.

I nodded. "Pop, Rock would be good."

"This car has just about everything you could dream of. A TV with video games, a hot tub in the back, anything, you name it."

I smiled.

So on our way to the movies, we listened to lots of nice music until we finally arrived. He got a remote, used it to turn off the music then he smiled facing me. "So, did you enjoy the ride?" He asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Good, because I think you're also going to enjoy this..." He paused.

I smiled, knowing where he was going with this. We both leaned in, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I had mine wrapped around his neck, we both began to kiss and I took in his minty fresh scented breath. His scent was truely amazing. We kissed for about twenty seconds. I was so lost in the kiss that I almost forgot about the movie. "Uh, Eric." I said, ending our kiss.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The movie, we're going to miss it!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll never miss anything, not on my watch." He replied smoothly. Oh I just loved it when he talked all smooth and cool to me. It was smooth and cool, it's smool.

There was a huge line but Eric's uncle worked here. He was in charge of handing out the tickets, so he let Eric and I inside first. We made our way to theater eight. We were going to see an action packed movie. It has comedy, action, mystery, romance and it's awesome. The name of the movie was Action On Mission Street.

Eric paid for the popcorn, hot dogs, candy and drinks. He saved us a nice seat in the third row. It was nice and dark. Everybody would be busy watching the movie and it would be a very romantic time for more kissing.

The movie was very interesting and both Eric and I made out during the romantic scenes. Every time we kissed, I just didn't want it to end. There was so much passion, love and sparks. I didn't even feel this way when I was kissing Griffin, the feeling I feel with Eric is different, a feeling I can't even began to explain. When I'm with this guy, it's as if nothing else in the world matters and everything feels so right and meant to be.

"Don't they make such a lovely couple?" I asked Eric when we saw a guy and a girl kissing. They have been friends for the longest time and the guy always had feelings for her but was too shy to say anything.

Eric grinned. "They're okay but I think we make a much better couple."

He softly pressed his lips on mine and I shut my eyes happily. I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting this moment to end. Our kiss didn't end until I felt a vibration on my cell phone. I never use a ring tone in the theaters and people are only aloud to text me because I could get in trouble if the noise bothers other people.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, it's a text message from Sam." I answered quickly.

**Sam: Hey Carls, how's the movie?**

**Is it awesome? Groovy?**

**Lame like the pimple on Fredward's butt?**

I shook my head at the last part. Oh Sam, she just doesn't stop with Freddie, does she? I quickly texted back.

**Carly: The movie is awesome,**

**and quit with the nasty comments about Freddie's butt!**

"Freddie's butt?" Eric raised an eyebrow with confusion.

I was confused about what he was talking about. "Huh?"

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment when I realized that he was reading the text message I was sending Sam. "Oh it's nothing. Sam just made an insult about Freddie's butt and his pimple." I explained.

"He has a pimple on his butt?" He asked surprised.

"Can we please stop talking about Freddie's butt?" I asked annoyed. I didn't realize how loud I have gotten until I received stares from people in the back and in the front of us, and an old lady hushed me. I was so embarrassed!

After the movie, we left the theater. On our way out, I heard a few people whispering, a few snickers and I heard one girl my age say, "She's crazy!" And pointed at me when she said it.

"I heard that!" I shouted, causing her to jump a little in surprise.

On the way back to Bushwell Plaza, we listened to more music, told jokes. Funny things that have happened in our lives and we even kissed at a few red lights. He stopped the car in front of the building. Did I mention how awesome his car is? I still can't believe he owns it.

"I can't believe this is really your car." I told him.

"Well, I got it for a sixteenth birthday gift." He replied leaning in, his lips getting closer to mine. This time we kissed for about a minute. "Uh, we're here." I said, interrupting our kiss again.

"Right, well allow me to walk you inside."

I smiled.

We were nearing my apartment and he helped me take off my jacket. "I had a wonderful time, except for that whole pimple on Freddie's butt thing." I tried my hardest to explain.

He chuckled a little. "Hey, I had an awesome time and I'd really like us to go out again sometime."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Well you are my girlfriend now, so I guess we're going to be hanging out a lot." He replied.

For a few seconds we stared into each other's eyes, we both leaned in, my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. I wanted this moment to never leave. While we were kissing I heard Freddie's apartment door open. I figured it was his mother. Freddie was in bed by this time, his curfew is at eight thirty.

"Did you hear something?" Eric asked, pulling away.

"Oh, that was just Freddie's mom. She probably has to run some errands." I answered.

We resumed kissing.

**Freddie's POV**

I had trouble sleeping and went downstairs. At the door, through the peep hole, I saw Carly and Eric kissing like nothing else in the world mattered. My heart froze seeing this. I quietly opened the door and stepped out. I got back inside when they pulled apart. I stood where I was, frozen, just watching them kiss, I felt like my life would end at any moment now. Just seeing Eric with his arms around my dream girl was enough to make me feel like my life has already ended.

I remembered my conversation with Sam after I admitted to her I was jealous and still have feelings for Carly. Sam had told me that both Carly and Eric are perfect for each other, I should just back off and let them be, and that if any girl is right for me it's Nora.

I slowly closed the door with my head hanging, went back upstairs and threw myself on the bed. About an hour later I finally fell asleep, morning came and I woke up. It was Saturday, which means no school.

**Carly's POV**

I went downstairs and saw Spencer still working on the sculpture. I had text messages Sam and told her to come over. I should probably text Freddie too. I had more awesome news for them. Eric and I are going out on another date. This time he's going to take me to the Groovy Smoothie. He told me about the new flavor that T-Bo invented. It sounds awesome, I just have to try it.

Sam came in, she broke the chain off and barged in. "I'm here Carls. How was last night?"

"It would have been better if you didn't text me about a pimple on Freddie's butt." I answered, half joking. I was a little upset but Sam is Sam.

"Sorry about that but you know that I'll die, literally, if I don't insult that boy."

I chuckled a little. "I know."

"So speaking of the little pimple butt, where is he?"

"I'm going to text him right now and then I'll tell you both about my news."

Sam smiled. "Can you also leave a text that you'll never love him?"

"Sam, he's over me. He hasn't been obsessed with me in a long time." I replied.

"Whatever you say Shay." She told me teasingly. "That boy has loved you since the sixth grade. What makes you think he's just gonna give up on you now?"

Freddie walked in and I rushed over to him. "Hey Freddie, guess what?"

"What?"

"I have more fantastic news. Eric and I are going out again. He's taking me to the Groovy Smoothie tonight." I explained.

"Really? That is so awesome."

"I know. I think I have finally found my guy. I know we've only been going out for not even a week yet but there's just something about him that turns me on." I went on.

Tonight is going to be the best night of my life. Since the Groovy Smoothie isn't that far, we can walk there and I can't wait to try the new smoothie. Bacon, ham, beef jerky and pork chop flavored smoothie. Sounds like the kind Sam would love but if I tell her, she'll only want to come with us and I want it to be just me and Eric.

the ring tone on my phone went off. It was Eric. I wanted to talk to him in private so I went to my room. "Hey Eric, what's up?"

"Well um-"

Uh oh. I didn't like his tone. It sounded like something was going on. Did something come up? Was he going to cancel all our plans? I sure hope not. Everything is going so great.

"What's wrong?" I asked, full of concern.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just, I wrote you a nice song and I want to sing it to you but my mother is sick and I don't have much time to practice it."

"That sounds sweet, I'm very sorry about your mother. I hope she feels better." I felt sorry for what he was going through.

"And I'm also going to be a little late so I cab visit her for awhile in the hospital." He finished.

"Okay, so you'll pick me up at around six thirty instead?" I asked, twirling a piece of my hair.

"Yeah, well I better get going. See you tonight?" He asked.

I smiled. "Definitely."

We both hung up. At that moment there was knocking on my door. "Come in." I replied.

The door opened. It was Freddie. He probably wanted to hear about everything that happened. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. He just had to make our date about half an hour later. His mom is sick in a hospital and he's very worried about her."

"Well I hope you have fun on your date." He told me.

"I will, thanks Freddie."

I walked over and gave him a big hug.

Sam walked in. "What happened and who let the dork in such a cool room?"

Freddie scowled at her, folding his arms.

"Sam! Now's not the time for insults. Eric had to make our date thirty minuted later cause his mom is sick in a hospital and I don't want to seem selfish and like I don't care what he's going through." I explained.

"Since when is Eric Watson's mother sick? That is such a lame excuse anyone can make. I think he might be hiding something from you, like he could be cheating on you." Sam replied.

"Sam!" I cried out, not even wanting to think that Eric could ever do such a thing to me like that. It would break my heart.

"Just saying. You don't have to get all offensive. Now why didn't you tell Mama about the new Bacon, ham, beef jerky and pork chop flavored smoothie?" She asked, patting her stomach.

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

"You actually think you could hide something like that from me? Please, you know how much Mama loves her meat and I can't wait to try that smoothie."

I laughed a little. "Oh Sam!"


	3. iBegan To Realize My Feelings

Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy the Creddieness.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

It was four thirty P.M. I was so excited for another date with Eric and Sam had decided that we should all watch a nice movie to make time go by faster. I happily agreed. She picked a great movie that all three of us liked, okay four, including Spencer. The movie had a lot of action, comedy and some romance. I've seen it a couple times before and would kill to see it again.

"Okay, then Jet Fuel it is." Sam declared happily.

i sat down on the couch next to Freddie. Sam put the DVD in the machine. "Anyone want popcorn? I'll make it." She offered.

I was surprised. Sam was going to make popcorn for us? Usually Sam wanted me to make it for her. Both Freddie and I nodded. Sam went in the kitchen to Mark popcorn and while she was gone, the movie was starting. I thought Sam would want to put it on pause until she was done with the popcorn.

Freddie and I ended up watching the movie without Sam. I was actually starting to enjoy the movie. Freddie and I laughed at all the funny parts and got all excited during the action scenes. It felt like such a great afternoon. Freddie and I even talked a little about who are favorite characters are and which scenes we like best. We had stuff in common. I couldn't help but think I was starting to feel something totally new and maybe that feeling was always there...wait, what am I thinking?

The popcorn was finally done and Sam put it in the middle of me and Freddie and headed back for the kitchen. "Wait, where you going now?" I asked.

"I have to make myself a hot dog and nachos. Mama's starving from waiting on you two." She was half joking.

At around six fifteen, the feelings that came to me earlier were growing stronger and I felt it as I reached for the popcorn and my hand touched Freddie's. I blushed a little; then it happened. I don't know why but it did. Both me and Freddie's eyes met and I felt like I wanted to kiss him.

As I leaned in, there was knocking on the door. I quickly turned my head away and went to answer the door. I was surprised by who I was seeing. Eric? What was he doing here so early?

"Eric?" I asked, surprised.

He smiled. "Weren't expecting me till six thirty, were you?"

I shook my head. "What happened?"

"Well, I decided to shorten my time with my mom so I could spend the rest of it with you." He replied.

I smiled. "Well that was so sweet."

He grinned. "So, ready for another lovely date?"

"You bet yah." I replied.

**Freddie's POV**

For the first few hours with just Carly and I, everything was perfect, until charming Eric came along and decided to sweep her off her feet and take her to the Groovy Smoothie. Before that, I could have sworn I was dreaming for a second, it seemed like Carly was going to kiss me. I still can't believe it was mostly just Carly and I throughout the whole movie. What was Sam doing?

"So, how did things turn out?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You and Carly? The movie?" She asked.

"It was great but you didn't see much of it." I told her.

She scoffed. "Why are you so 'stupid' can't you figure out that I did all that stuff on purpose?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was purposely taking a long time to leave you and Carly alone. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm helping you. You obviously really love Carly and to be honest, I think her big crush on Eric is more disgusting than your crush on her." She explained.

I was confused. Why would Sam find her crush on him disgusting. Didn't almost every girl in Ridgeway go gaga over the guy? "Why do you find that disgusting?"

"Because, all she can talk about is him. Eric this and Eric that, and Eric blah, blah, blah," Sam threw her hands in the air. "That mushy look on her face when she sees him, it gives me the stomach bomb."

"But why would you want Carly and me together? I thought the idea of us as a couple makes you want to puke up blood." I said.

"Very true, it does make me want to puke up blood." She replied, half joking.

"I can't believe you're actually helping me." I was surprised but I sighed as I thought about the situation. "But Carly's with Eric, even if we both don't like it. She's our best friend and we should you know, be happy for her." I looked down as I said the last words.

Sam looked down before facing me again and sighed. "I know, but you just let Mama work her magic, okay?" She patted me on the back. "Now come on, enough of this emotional chiz, let's head to the Groovy Smoothie! I have yet to try that Bacon, Ham, Beef Jerky and Pork Chop flavored Smoothie!" She roughly grabbed me by the arm and left the apartment.

"I still can't believe Sam Puckett is trying to help me get with the girl I've loved since the sixth grade." I told her.

"Well that is what someone who cares about you would do, I guess." She replied before smirking deviously. "You're gonna owe Mama big time for this."

**Sam's POV**

Frednub does have a point. How am I going to get her and Freddie together if she's too blinded by that Eric guy? I know that even though she does like him, that she's starting to develop feelings for Freddie. How do I know? Well I saw the way she blushed when her hand touched Freddie's in the popcorn bowl. I was upstairs in the iCarly Studio, using Freddie's Spy Cam and watching them on the monitor. She was leaning in to kiss him. The kiss would have happened if Eric didn't show up.

I don't really know if I trust Eric, to be honest. There's just something about him that rubs me off the wrong way. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I did think Gibby was a mermaid cause he kept taking off his shirt, I thought Lewbert's wart was a hidden servelince camera, but come on! Nobody has a a wart that big! I wasn't paranoid though when it came to Carly's old friend, Missy Robinson. I was right all along. She was out to get me! There could be something wrong with Eric as well!

I already have my reasons for thinking this. But no time to talk! That Bacon, Ham, Beef Jerky, and Pork Chop flavored smoothie isn't going to drink itself!

**Carly's POV**

I was at the Groovy Smoothie with Eric. He had paid for the smoothies and we were already seated at a table. For a moment there was just silence between us and we would often share smiles.

"So, how's the smoothie?" He asked.

"Great." I answered after taking a sip.

Everything was going great as time passed by. We each ordered another smoothie in a different flavor, told each other jokes and talked about different things. "Do you think your mother's going to be alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "She is going to be just fine Carly. You don't need to worry. I'm happy to be here with you, I'm having a great time."

I heard the door open. It was Sam and then I saw Freddie. What were they doing here? That feeling came back when I saw him. Ever since that movie thing, I'm beginning to feel different about Freddie. I can't be falling for him. I have a boyfriend, a very sweet and nice boyfriend who doesn't deserve to have his heart crushed. His mother is suffering, he doesn't need to hear that his own girlfriend might be falling for another guy and not just any guy, the one I have been friends with for five years now.

"T-Bo!" I heard Sam shout. "I wanna try the Bacon, Ham, Beef Jerky, Pork Chop flavored Smoothie!"

I chuckled. I kind of had a feeling that Sam would be here. Meat was her thing but Freddie was also here. Things were starting to get awkward for me and it wasn't just because of the fact that I could be falling for him. Okay, it was definitely that.

Sam then whispered something in T-Bo's ears. What is going on her? Eric and I looked around in confusion when music began to play. I know this song. It was the one Freddie and I had danced to. Freddie looked a little awkward too. Was it just me or did he feel as nervous as I felt?

"What is going on?" Eric asked.

"I'm not really sure." I slowly answered. _This must have something to do with what Sam whispered to T-Bo. _I thought.

"Okay everyone, take a friend, a loved one and get your groove on!" Sam exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air. Sam went over to Eric and dragged him away from me.

"Come on pretty boy, let's dance." She told him.

"Well actually I was-" He began. He had a look of confusion to everything that was going on.

I looked to my right and saw Freddie. We both glanced at each other awkwardly. I smiled shyly as I walked over to Freddie. He took my hand and we began to slowly rock back and forth to the music. I got lost in his eyes. This was the same feeling I got last year when we danced. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, just like last time.

Nothing else mattered to me but this moment. Nothing was going to ruin our perfect moment. All my thoughts were on Freddie, that I completely forgot about Eric. I didn't realize that we were the only ones who were dancing like we were in love. I looked up and everything seemed awkward. People were staring at us! And for how long? Did they see me blushing or smiling and was Eric watching?

"Uh, why are they still dancing? The song's over now." I heard Gibby say.

Oh no, just great. I felt my heart beating fast and my cheeks turning red. I was so embarrassed. I can't belie I liked the dance so much that I didn't even hear the song end but Freddie didn't say anything about it. Does he feel the same way I do? I thought he was into Rhoda now and moved on.

I quickly removed my hands from Freddie's waist and he removed his from my waist.

Eric looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I quickly answered.

He didn't seem convinced. I hope he didn't suspect anything. I mean I still have the same feelings for him like I did yesterday, at least I think I do. Even if it wasn't the same kind of love I've felt with him yesterday, I can't just end things with Eric. He has been nothing but nice and honest to me.

"Maybe we should go now." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

He nodded. "Okay, I guess."

"This is one rockin' smoothie!" Sam announced.

"Bye Freddie." I said as I took Eric's hand and we left the Groovy Smoothie.

"Well, this has been one weird night." Eric told me.

"Totally." I replied, making it sound like I agreed with him but apart of me was disagreeing. It might have turned out to be unexpected but I actually had a great time, especially being in Freddie's arms and the way we rocked back and forth to the music. Oh my God! I'm actually falling for Freddie. I'm in love with him and now it's too late.

Eric chuckled at my response. "Well tomorrow is Sunday, I wanted us to hang out again tomorrow but my dad wants me to help fix his car and maybe we could do something on Monday?"

"Monday would be great." I answered.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked off. I stood outside my loft, guilty and confused. I glanced at Freddie's apartment door and tears filled my eyes as I remembered all the times he'd watch through his peephole, waiting for me to come home.

* * *

Well, it looks like Carly is starting to realize her feelings for Freddie and Sam's playing match maker.


	4. iHang Out With Freddie

**Freddie's POV**

This has been one weird night; I was actually dancing with Carly Shay, again! But this time it felt different. Maybe a little more romantic. It feels as if she was feeling the same emotions I feel, nah she's got Eric. I've got to stop living a fairy tale.

"How did you know that was the song we danced to?" I asked Sam.

"I walked in on you love freaks. How else do I know?" She replied.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was a very stupid question to ask. I could have sworn I heard the door open when I was dancing with Carly, but I didn't think much of it. I had Carly in my arms, why would I care if the president of the United States was watching?

I walked inside my apartment and went to my room. I was so confused. Carly seemed a little odd after our dance. Was she okay? Did she really not know that the song had ended? I was lost in the dance so I didn't pay attention. Could Carly actually be falling for me? Finally, after all these years? Maybe Sam's ideas are really working. I wasn't even expecting Sam to tell T-Bo to play our song. Sam didn't tell me anything. She's trying to get Carly and I together and if it's meant to be, then we'll be together. If not, then I might die from a broken heart.

The song we danced to kept playing over and over in my head. I even had dreams of me and Carly getting together, hugging, kissing and having a life together. We even got married, had children and lived happily ever after, but it was all just a dream.

**Carly's POV**

It was Sunday morning; I got up at around six thirty. Tomorrow I have to go back to school. I don't really have any plans with Eric today, so for some reason I thought that maybe just me and Freddie should hang out today.

I got out my cell phone and sent him a text message, telling him to come over at around eight, after that I went downstairs for breakfast. I decided to have some oatmeal, after the oatmeal was done, I got myself a bowl, poured some in and began to eat. I sighed as I scooped a spoonful; all thoughts were on Freddie again. Was he coming over? And I hope he got my text message.

At eight O'clock I heard a knock at the door, I rushed to answer, hoping it was Freddie and thankfully it was. My heart was beating but this time with joy. "Hey Freddie, did you get my text?"

He nodded. "Yep, you wanted to see me?"

I nodded.

"So, um...where's Sam?" He asked looking around.

"Actually I didn't invite Sam over, it's just you and me." I answered, hoping not to sound too suspicious.

"Oh."

"Besides, Sam doesn't usually like to get up till twelve during the weekends anyways." I added in.

"So true." He said.

It was going to be just me and Freddie, I wonder what we should do, this is going to be so awkward. I could only imagine what Freddie's thinking right now. Why on earth would she just invite me and not Sam? Well maybe we could watch some cartoons, in about an hour the Groovy Smoothie should be open.

"So, um," I began, breaking the silence. "Wanna watch some episodes of Girlie Cow?"

"Uh, sure." He answered.

So we both sat down on the couch and watched Girlie Cow. Spencer even made popcorn with butter for us. I remember back in sixth grade, after school I would watch this show with Sam and Freddie. Well Freddie would always sit next to me, put an arm around me and had a goofy smile. It creeped me out back then but now I miss those days. I even miss being his girlfriend but he broke up with me since I wasn't really in love with him, or was I?

I didn't have enough time to figure out my feelings, things kind of felt rushed at the time so I agreed with him when he said that I wasn't really in love with him, but I'm beginning to wish that I told him as soon as the casts off, we can start dating and become an official couple.

We could have been a couple right now and he probably would have an arm around me and we'd be kissing, completely ignoring what's on TV. We'd be too lost in each other.

I have a boyfriend, I have got to stop thinking about Freddie in this kind of way. I kept reminding myself but no matter how much I tried to stop thinking about him in that kind of way, I just can't. Oh why did this have to happen? Why do I have to be in love with Freddie right now when I'm in a relationship and could possibly marry this Eric guy.

I sighed. I guess I have to make the best out of it. I mean Freddie's a great guy and I already had my chance with him but Eric's great too. I know it sounds like I'm settling for second best but I fell for him first, before Freddie, so it's not completely second best.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, concerned. He could obviously tell that something was wrong. Oh, I just hate it so much when he can figure me out.

"Nothing." I answered.

But I guess I wasn't convincing enough to Freddie.

"Come on, that doesn't sound like nothing to me. What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed again, then I came up with a lie. "I'm just very worried about Eric, that's all. His mother is very sick and I hope things are going to be okay."

"Things are going to be fine Carly." He told me.

"How do you know?" I asked, not feeling so sure.

"Because I know." He replied.

We looked at each other for a few seconds, then he stretched his arm, I smiled knowing what that meant. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I had mine around his neck. We were both hugging and I felt so much love, comfort and warmth. It was magical, Freddie's hug had an effect on me.

Both Freddie and I jumped and pulled away at the sound of Spencer's voice. "Hey kiddos, why all huggy?"

"Spencer!" I cried out embarrassed.

"It's okay if you two want to be alone, all you had to do was say so." He told us.

"He was just comforting me, Spencer. I already 'have' a boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Right, Derrick."

"Eric." I corrected.

He went upstairs.

I turned to Freddie. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's not a big deal." He replied.

We continued to watch TV.

At around twelve, we decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie. We both ordered the strawberry flavored one. Not many people were here, there was only like a few, which was kind of strange. Usually this place was packed and we'd have trouble finding a table.

"Why isn't Sam here?" Freddie asked.

"I sent her a text, she should be here any minute." I answered.

Just then the door opened, Sam walked over. "Wow, not many people are here."

"I know, usually this place is packed." I replied.

Sam glanced around. "Weird."

She then got up from the table and was getting ready to leave. "Sam, where you going?"

"Just enjoy, have fun without me, my mom wants me to help fix the television again." She replied.

Then it was just me and Freddie again and some nice romantic music playing in the background. We both began to sip our smoothies at the same time, savoring the taste. I caught Freddie smiling at me and I shared the same smile. It looked as if his feelings for me came back. Could he still have feelings for me?

**Freddie's POV **

It took about ten minutes to finish our smoothies. I still couldn't help but notice that there's something different about Carly, but what?

"Freddie, do you want to see a movie together?" She asked.

My eyes went wide. "Just you and me?"

She nodded.

Okay, is it just me or does Carly want to spend the whole day with me for some reason? I am going crazy right now, completely crazy. I'm starting to think that she's finally returning my feelings but she doesn't know if I still feel that way about her. Well she's being secretive about something. I have known her for a long time now, I can tell when she's hiding stuff from me, but still...

"Sure, what movie do you want to see?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Action On Mission Street." She replied, smiling.

My eyebrows raised in confusion. "But didn't you just see that movie with Eric?"

"Yeah but it was so good that I want to see it again." She answered.

So we paid T-Bo, threw our empty smoothies away and left. We went back to Bushwell Plaza and entered Carly's loft. She plopped down on the couch, getting out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Finding out the next time for Action On Mission Street."

I just smiled to myself. Maybe this was going to be a great Sunday after all. Just me and Carly. What could be better? I paisiontly waited for her to find out the next hours for that movie. To be honest, I have been wanting to see this movie for a long time now.

"The next hours are three thirty," she paused to see if I had to say something.

"Well I have to eat dinner at around four."

"And eight 0'clock." She finished.

"Eight 0'clock!" I cried out.

She nodded.

"There are no other hour? Just three thirty and eight?" I asked.

She nodded.

"My bed time is at eight thirty, what am I supposed to tell my mom?"

At around seven thirty, I asked my mom if I could go. I know she's not going to say yes if I just ask but I have a plan. I already know what I'm going to tell her if she refuses to let me go

"Absolutely not!" She cried out.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Your curfew is at eight, you know that." She told me.

"But I'm going with Carly-" I tried.

My mom frowned. "Which makes it more of a reason of why I don't want you to go."

"Carly is very nice!"

"Yeah, very nice." My mom replied sarcastically. "So nice that she allowed you to get run over by that truck!"

"Mom, if you don't let me go, I will never do another puzzle with you ever again, and I'll move out again but for good and I won't come back." I explained, deadly serious.

She scoffed. "Fine, go out on your little date with Miss. Sassy pants, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

I just sighed as I went upstairs and headed for my room to get ready. I have to make myself look perfect for my date with Carly, uh I mean friendly get together, whatever you call it when a boy and a girl who are just friends go somewhere special. I put on my tuxedo, bow tie and used scented cologne.

I checked myself out in the mirror to see if I had to fix anything. For some reason, I was worried about how I looked, even though I seemed to look decent. Taking in a deep breath; I left my room and walked back downstairs.


	5. iAm Confused

**Freddie's POV**

I walked out of the apartment and stood against the wall, waiting for Carly. I was waiting for about a few minutes until I heard footsteps. "Hey Freddie." I looked up. It was Carly! My mouth went wide in awe. She looked amazing.

She had on a bright pink strapless haltor top, a black knee length skirt; black high heals and pink glittery lip gloss. "Uh-" I began, too stunned to speak.

Carly looked down at herself. "What? Do I look too saucy?" She asked, concerned.

"No, you look great for tonight; perfect." I replied.

She smiled. "Thanks Freddie."

We left the building and headed for the movies. I still couldn't help but owner...something was definitely different. Carly is just going to the movies with me and she's dressed like she's going out on another date with Eric. He's really lucky to have Carly as a girlfriend, that's for sure. I smiled at Carly as I thought that.

We entered the theater where Action On Mission Street was being played. We both sat in the fifth row near the back. Commercials were being played. I already paid for the popcorn, hot dogs, candy and drinks. We decided that we would wait until the movie begins; then we'd start eating.

Soon the movie started. As we both watched the movie; I could see why Carly wanted to see it again. It was awesome and full of action! It looked like something Sam would also enjoy. When it got to the part where the boy admits to a friend that he has feelings for his girl best friend; I could totally relate to that. I glanced at Carly real quick as the boy admitted his feelings. Of course she didn't see my quick glance cause her eyes were glued to the screen. She was really engrossed in this movie and I didn't blame her.

As I grabbed for a piece of popcorn, I felt her hand on top of mine. I blushed a little. We must have reached in the bag at the same time. When it got to the part where the boy told the girl how he feels about her; I glanced at Carly again and this time she was looking in my direction. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

We both turned our attention back on the screen just in time to see the boy and girl kiss. At that moment; I wanted to kiss Carly but I knew that wouldn't be a great idea and besides; she loves Eric, not me.

**Carly's POV**

It happened again! I wanted to kiss Freddie again! This can't be happening! I have an awesome and amazing boyfriend and Freddie was always just my friend and nothing more, except for the time when he saved my life. But that was a year ago.

It didn't make things easier when we were glancing at each other awkwardly; then saw the boy and girl kiss. I just wanted to pull Freddie into a passionate kiss right at that moment but I can't do this to Eric, it would feel wrong and the guilt would eat me alive.

I just turned my attention back on the screen and acted like nothing was wrong. I was happy that I had asked Freddie to see this movie with me and I definitely can't wait until it comes out on DVD. After the movie, we left the theater and headed back to Bushwell Plaza.

We stopped walking when we were in the middle of our lofts. We just stood there; facing each other. "Thanks for going with me to see this movie." I told him.

He smiled. "No problem."

I blushed. "So I guess we'll talk tomorrow at school?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Then what happened next? I don't know why; it just did. I pulled him in closer and began to passionately kiss him. To my surprise, he didn't pull away. After a few seconds, he was kissing back. He even wrapped his arms around my waist.

The kiss felt completely magical, even more magical than the kisses I shared with Eric or any past boyfriends I had. This warm feeling ran through my body. The feeling of real love. I felt like time had stopped the second I began to kiss him.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted but I was so lost in it that it didn't matter. This kiss brought back memories of the make out sessions we shared after he saved my life. But this one was more real. I finally realized what I was doing and put a stop to it. He looked confused. "Um," He began.

"Oh my God!" I cried out, remembering about my boyfriend. "Eric!" What did I just do?

"I'm sorry." I apologized for kissing him.

"No, it's okay-" He tried to calm me down.

"No, it's not okay! This would kill Eric! I'm a terrible girlfriend!" I opened my door and ran inside, crying.

"Carly-" Spencer began.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, running upstairs. I entered my room and slammed the door. I sighed as I plopped down on the bed. I am such a bad person. I'm a monster! Eric doesn't deserve me; not after what I just did. I just technically cheated on him by kissing Freddie and it felt so right but yet so wrong at the same time.

Well Eric doesn't have to know about this, right? I can't believe I'm actually keeping a secret from my own boyfriend! We tell each other everything! Well it's only one secret, but still, I just freakin kissed Freddie!

**Spencer's POV**

I felt bad for her. I just saw her and Freddie kiss through the peep hole. At first I didn't know what to think. I was kind of shocked. He had liked her for years and she just wanted to be friends. They both looked so happy and content. I kind of think Freddie would make a great boyfriend for my sister. I just trust him compared to the boys that she dated, but Eric seems nice, but still, there's just something about Freddie. Giving Carly her space right now would probably be the right thing to do. Besides, I need to get back to work on my sculpture now.

**Freddie's POV**

I was so confused as I watched her go inside her loft. We just kissed for 34 seconds and it felt like the greatest moment of my life! I was shocked at first but then I happily kissed back.

I was so lost in the kiss that I forgot she has Eric. That's what I was so confused about. Why would she kiss me if she likes him? Maybe she's finally starting to return my feelings but she wants to remain faithful to Eric. Or maybe our kiss meant nothing to her. Maybe she just got caught in the moment. I sighed, not knowing what to think. I guess the moment was nice while it lasted. I sighed again as I entered my loft.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" I heard my mom yell. "Where have you been young man? You're late!"

"Only by like two minutes." I told her.

"Late is late! Now go take your tick bath and get ready for bed."

I sighed annoyed. "Mom!"

"Don't mom me. You know this is to prevent you from getting fleas."

**Carly's POV**

It's finally Monday and I got ready for school. I couldn't wait to see Eric, Sam and Freddie and Oh my God! Freddie. Thoughts of what happened last night came back. It's okay, I can do this. It's not like I asked Freddie out, it was just a stupid kiss. A stupid kiss that meant the world to me!

I took in a deep breath and entered the school building. I won't tell Eric about what happened and everything will be fine. I still love him; I know I do. He's so perfect that words can't describe. When I first saw him it was love and I knew we were meant to be.

I accidentally bumped into Gibby. "Sorry."

"It's cool." He replied. "But are things okay with Freddie? He seems a little different."

"Yeah, he's fine." I wasn't so sure though. What if he was confused about the kiss? What if he was mad at me?

I spotted Freddie at his locker, putting books away. I sighed as I began to make my way towards him. "Freddie?"

He looked up. "Oh hey."

"Um," I began awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and raised an eyebrow with confusion; probably wondering why I'd ask him that. "Yeah, why are you-" Before he could continue; I cut him off.

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"What about last night?"

"Oh you know," I began nervously. "When I kissed you."

"Uh, well, I-" He didn't know what to say.

"It shouldn't have happened."

He sighed. "Look, don't be sorry; everything's cool."

I slightly smiled, happy that Freddie was being so cool with this.

"Well yay." I replied. At that moment; Eric walked over.

"Hey girlfriend." He greeted.

I chuckled. "Sup boyfriend?" He walked over to me and we shared a quick kiss.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" Sam asked, walking over. "What's with all the mushiness?"

"Oh hey Sam. What mushiness? It was just a quick kiss." I replied.

"Whateves. Anyways, I have the most awesome-ist news ever."

"What?" I asked.

"Well after school, my mom's taking me to a meat factory." She explained.

"Well that sounds awesome." I know how much she loved meat."

"Yeah." She replied. "Well Mama does love her meat."

I chuckled a little. "Oh Sam!"

"So what about you?" She asked, chewing on a piece of Bolivian Bacon.

"What about me?"

"Any after school plans with Eric?"

"Oh, he's taking me to Pini's." I replied.

"You mean that fancy purple Italian restaurant?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." I replied. "There lasagna is amazing."

"Yeah, so amazing that when I die, please burry me naked in it." She said. "I remember the first time I went there. It was a year ago. Fredweirdo and I made another one of our bets. The bet was that if I was nice to him for an entire week, he would take me to Pini's, but if I lost, I had to dress all girlie again and straighten my hair again like two years ago when I wanted to impress Pete."

**Flashback...**

_"Sup nub?" Sam asked casually walking over to Freddie who was at his locker. His hands were stuck inside his locker because Sam broke in and put sticky glue in there. He grunted as he tried to free himself._

_"Oh I'm just trying to unstick myself from the glue you placed in my locker." He replied angrily._

_Sam smiled deviously and chuckled. "Oh chillax nub, it's just glue."_

_"Yeah, it's just glue that is really super sticky and hard to remove my hands from." He retorted, sarcastically. "All you do is humiliate me and play mean pranks on me. That's the only thing you know how to do."_

_"That's not true. I can text message with my toes, I can finish a whole piece of ham in less than a minute and I can-"_

_"I bet you couldn't be nice to me for one full week. I bet you would die if you had to live even a day without humiliating and playing pranks on me." He told her._

_She scoffed. "I could so go a week without humiliating you. Besides you don't even need my help in that department, you already have a humiliating and sad life."_

_Freddie folded his arms. "Oh really? You couldn't even go a full week without insulting me and you were even willing to pay me money while you insulted me."_

_Sam put her hands on her hips. "Alright, Benson, what's in it for me?"_

_He smirked. "I'm glad you asked, Puckett. I happen to know the most fabulous restaurant that makes the most amazing lasagna. Pini's. I also have two free coupons. If you can go this whole week without insulting me, humiliating me or playing any kinds of pranks on me, then I will give you the extra coupon and you can eat there for free."_

_"Cool." She replied._

_He cleared his throat. "But, if you lose, you have to dress all girlie like you did last year trying to impress Pete."_

_Sam groaned._

_"You have to straighten your hair again, wear high heals, wear make up, perfume, carry a purse, wear skirts everyday for the rest of the year, and not only that but you won't be wearing boxer shorts either, you're gonna have to wear-"_

_"Don't say it!" She pleaded._

_He smirked. "Oh I'm saying it, Puckett. You're gonna have to wear panties."_

_She screamed._

_"You're gonna have to wear Galaxy Wars panties."_

_She looked horrified. "Oh man, I really have to win this bet!"_

_He chuckled. "Good luck with that."_

_"Okay, let's spit on it." She put out her hand and spit on it. He did the same with his, then they shook on it._

_She began to walk away._

_"Hey, Sam, how would you like to go to a Galaxy Wars convention with me after school?" He asked, smiling deviously._

_She scoffed. "Me go to a Galaxy Wars Convention? I'd rather-"_

_He smiled._

_"Not go right now but I appreciate your kind offer." She said._

_A week later..._

_"Impressive. You did it. You went an entire week without insulting me."_

_"Whatever, just hand over the extra coupon." She ordered, thinking about the lasagna._

_He smiled. "As promised." He reached in his pockets and pulled out the extra coupon._

_"Give me." She snatched it from him and began to run off._

_"Wait, Sam, where you going?"_

_"The lasagna's not gonna eat itself!" She shouted._

_"Sam, you don't even know where the place is and we're still in school. We can't just ditch."_

_She lifted him over her shoulder and left the building._

_At Pini's, Sam and Freddie were sitting across from each other at a booth, enjoying their free lasagna._

_"Mm, this is good lasagna." She said with her mouth full._

_Freddie didn't look too happy. "I can't believe I'm ditching school."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh quit your complaining, nub." The lasagna on her plate had an enormous amount of Parmesan and she had a mouth full of lasagna in her mouth as she chewed with her mouth open._

_Freddie was disgusted by her bad eating habits but he was enjoying his free lasagna, even though he'd get in trouble tomorrow for ditching school._

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

Gibby walked over with his head hanging.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Tasha broke up with me. She thinks we need time apart." He replied sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I felt bad for him.

"It's cool." His head was glued to the ground.

"Hide me!" Sam panicked as she hid behind me.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"Sh! It's Pete." Her cheeks were red. I finally understood what was going on. Pete was walking and he was heading in our direction. "Sam, there's nothing to-"

"Please Carly!" She begged. "You can't let him see me! Uh, tell him I went to egg Miss. Briggs car!" With that, she quickly ran off.

"Typical Sam." Freddie remarked, half joking.

Sam and Pete weren't a couple but they obviously really liked each other. She just wasn't ready to get into a serious relationship, especially after the whole Jonah incident that happened the year before. But other than that, Pete seems like a really nice guy. He made her really happy, has a great sense of humor and really made her laugh. She didn't have to be girlie for him to like her after all. She just had to be herself.

"Oh come on Freddie, she's just nervous and very insecure. The last boy she dated was Jonah and you know he turned out to be a Carly kissing jerk."

"Yeah, I hated that guy. He actually thought he could just push us around and tell us how to run our web show." He agreed.

"Yeah and he even had the nerve to insult my acting and took our apples. Jerk." The bell rang and Eric walked over, taking my hand. "Come on, let's get to class babe."

"Okay." I blushed a little. "Bye Freddie!" As Eric walked me to Homeroom, I couldn't help but still feel bad for what I did.


	6. iGain Confidence

**Carly's POV**

In class; I could barley focus on my work. I was just too distracted and guilty. I was just so tired of keeping things bottled up. As much as I wanted to explode; I just couldn't. As I glanced around, I could see Eric looking in my direction. He was concerned.

I just turned my attention on the piece of blank paper. There was absolutely nothing on it. I'm going to get a bad grade for this! Just seeing him concerned made me feel worse about things.

Soon the bell rang. Time for free period. As I was walking in the hall; Eric walked over. "Hey Eric." My heart beat; seeing that he wasn't happy.

"Carly, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

I was hesitant. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Things are fine Eric."

I could tell he was unsure but was just trying to shrug it off. "I was just worried about you. You seemed glum all morning in class."

"I was just tired, that's all." I lied.

"Okay." He replied, not wanting to put pressure on me. He cleared his throat. "Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow. I'm throwing a party while my parents are away on a cruise ship and everyone in the whole school is invited.

"Really?" I asked, excited. "Can Sam and Freddie come?"

He nodded. "I did say everyone."

I smiled. "I'd love too."

"Great." He grinned and then kissed my cheek before walking off to hand out his invitations.

**NORMAL-**

Freddie and Sam were walking side by side; talking. "But you have been acting weird all morning." She was telling him. He sighed. "I know, it's just-" He immediately stopped when Sam bumped into Carly. "Sup Carls?" She asked.

"Nothing much." Carly replied.

"So, I've heard Eric's inviting the whole school over for a little get together."

Carly was surprised. "You already got an invitation?"

"Mama does love to get her party on. It's gonna be great. He even has a chocolate fountain and a table filled with lots of food and drinks. Also, he's handing out Bolivian bacon to whoever shows up." Sam explained.

Carly just smiled. She knew Sam too well. "I have to get going. I need an invitation."

As soon as she left; Sam's attention was on Freddie. "Okay, why so awkward, Fredweird?"

"It's nothing." He tried as he then sighed. "Okay but not here." He grabbed her hand and brought her in the Janitor's closet. He sighed again. "Yesterday, Carly and I were hanging out a lot. She invited me to see the movie she already saw with Eric; then when we were in the middle of our lofts, she, well she-"

Sam immediately knew what happened. "Whoa, you and Carly kissed?"

His lips trembled. "Well sort of, actually she kissed me."

"Oh. So then my plan worked."

He sighed again. "I'm not so sure, I think she still loves Eric."

Sam looked down sadly like she was thinking about something. She sighed. "And I think she loves you."

He was surprised hearing these words from Sam. "I-"

"Even if she does still love Eric," Sam smiled as she continued and it was a sincere smile. "She might love you a little more."

"Sam, why are you telling me this?"

She sighed again. "Because, I care about you a lot. I know I don't show it and I pick on you a lot but it's just for fun, cause I enjoy it."

He smiled a little, hearing this.

"Carly has dated a lot of boys over the years and they always turned out to be wrong for her, especially that two timing jerk, Steven. I still think I should have used my butter sock on him. Anyway, about this Eric guy; I don't know if I really like him that much. I don't know, there's just something about him but I don't tell Carly cause I just want her to be happy and you do too. If Carly could just open her eyes and stop being so blind, maybe she'd finally see what has been in front of her the whole time; who." She finally finished.

His smile grew. "Uh thanks, I think. So what should I do?"

Her smile faded a little. "Well I guess it wouldn't be right to try and break them up."

"No." He said, even though he was thinking otherwise.

"All you can really do is try to get her to talk to you at that party and maybe even tell her that you still have feelings for her. But whoever she chooses; you will still always be great friends." She told him.

"Thanks for helping me out Sam." He really appreciated it.

"No probs, nub." She playfully insulted. "Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do. You just can't coward out and keep your feelings all bottled up." She looked down at the ground sadly. "Which is exactly what I'm doing." She said, mostly to herself.

She snapped out of it immediately when he said that. "It was nothing, just forget about it." She replied quickly.

"You know, you can be really wise when you want to." He complemented.

"Oh and if you ever tell anyone I was nice to you; I'll kick your dorky little butt."

He just smiled. "Sounds fair." He opened the door and let her go first.

For the first time today; Freddie was actually happy. He felt more confident after his talk with Sam and her words encouraged him. He didn't know if he was ready to tell Carly, all he knew what's that he felt confident about something. The fact that Carly could possibly like him and return his feelings this time, made things easier. He knew he'd have to tell her at some Point. Before it was too late and before Eric proposes to her; then Freddie would be doomed. He had to go for it! Make a move! He couldn't just continue keeping things bottled up inside like this.

That was exactly what both he and Carly we're doing. They were keeping things all bottled up inside because they were both afraid. She was afraid of hurting Eric and Freddie was afraid of being rejected again. But somehow, they'd both eventually over come their fears and admit their feelings.

* * *

So the next chapter is the party. Don't worry, Carly and Freddie will get together soon. I'm not spoiling anything.


	7. iGo To A Party

It was Tuesday and Carly was very excited about Eric's party. She couldn't wait. Right now, she was at her locker getting out books. She turned as she heard footsteps. "Sup?"

Eric smiled as he came closer. "Are you still coming to my party? It's gonna be huge."

"And awesome!" She added.

"No, you are." They shared a long kiss. Freddie sighed and hung his head as he saw this. "See you tonight." Eric said after the kiss. He then walked off.

"Oh, I'll be there." She gasped when she saw Sam running. "Hide me Carly! Quick! Hide me!"

"Sam, what's going on?"

"It's Pete." She hid behind Carly.

"You have gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"It's okay to like him. It's sweet and Junior prom is in like a few weeks. You should totally think about asking him." Carly told her.

"But what if he says no?" San panicked. "And what if he's already taken?"

"He's not, he's available. This will be great. We could all hook up. You and Pete and me and Eric. Oh and I wonder who Freddie's going with."

Sam chuckled nervously. "Yeah about that-"

"Sam." Carly warned, thinking it was an insult.

Freddie walked over. "Sup Carly, Sam?"

"Sup nub?"

Carly stepped in front of her. "So Freddie, you have a date for the dance?" She asked.

"Well um, actually I-" The bell rang and he was relieved.

At around seven thirty, Carly was getting ready for the party. She dressed in a pink halter with a black vest and a black knee length skirt. "Have fun little sis." Spencer told her. "But not too much fun."

She left with her friends; Sam, Freddie and Gibby. Carly knocked on Eric's door. She could hear the loud music and people shouting. Eric finally opened the door after five seconds. His eyes were on Carly. "Whoa, look at you."

She chuckled as she looked down at herself. Sam saw that Freddie was jealous. "Okay, enough of this mushiness. Let's party." She pushed her way pass Eric and walked in.

She screamed when she saw the Chocolate fountain. "Oh my God! A Chocolate fountain!"

"I'm really sorry about that." Carly apologized to Eric who smiled. "It's totally cool. Come in."

She walked under his hand, smiling. The song Higher by Taio Cruz was playing. Sam and Freddie were near the punch bowl. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah." He replied. "I think so."

"Carly will be okay. She's in the kitchen right now, getting a beer for Eric." She explained.

His eyes widened. "Beer?" He panicked.

"Chilax." She said. She put out a hand for him to take. He just looked at it, confused. "Come on, I don't have cooties."

"Oh right." He replied when he realized what she wanted. He took her hand and they danced to the music.

Gibby was jumping up and down and shouting with a beer in his hands. Eric entered the kitchen, where Carly was just getting a beer out of the fridge. "Hey baby." He said, taking the beer from her and putting it on the counter, so he could pull her close and kiss her.

She giggled and took his hand, leading him into the living room where everyone was partying. "Come on, let's go party with our friends."

The song Higher just ended and Give Me Everything (tonight) by Pitbul began.

Eric smiled at Carly. "May I have this dance?" He asked, pretending to be a prince.

She smiled and bowed down. "Why of course."

She took his hand and they began to dance. As she glanced around, she saw Sam and Freddie dancing, and Gibby taking off his shirt so he can show off his muscles to the ladies. Other than that, he didn't take off his shirt much anymore.

The minutes went by and Bottoms Up by Trey Songz, started.

One of Eric's friends from the football team, Brad, walked over. "Hey bro." He playfully slapped Eric on the back. "How's it going?"

"Great." Eric replied, chuckling.

Brad stared at Carly sexually. "Hey beautiful. Wanna beer?" He asked, sounding cool.

She shook her head. "Oh no thanks. I don't drink."

Brad turned to Eric. "So, are you going to hit it or what? I brought the score book."

"Of course."

Carly chuckled as Brad walked off. "So what was all that about?"

"Oh, just football stuff, you know? Making the big score." He replied. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He took her hand.

"Okay."

He led her upstairs and into his room. She let out a sigh, happy to be away from the loud music. He shut the door and locked it so no one would bother them. She was looking out his window so she didn't see him lock the door. He walked over, smiling. "You like it?"

"Oh Eric, the view is beautiful. She saw mountains and the ocean.

He smirked. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

She looked up at him and into his eyes. He leaned in and they shared a nice kiss. She retreated when she felt his hand going inside her skirt. "Uh Eric?"

He was about to place his mouth on her neck. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax babe." He replied, sounding smooth. He was about to dig his hand inside her skirt again but she jerked away. "I will not relax!"

He jumped back a little, startled.

"You just dug your hand inside my skirt and you're telling me to relax?" She rushed to the door. "I'm leaving!" She turned the knob but the door wouldn't open.

Eric chuckled seeing this. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." He took the key out of his pocket.

"You- you locked the door?"

He was smug. "We're gonna have a little fun."

She saw a condom on his bed. "You're sick!" She cried out.

"Come on, loosen up a little. You're with a man now, not a little boy."

She wished that she never came. She felt trapped. She couldn't believe she had trusted him and he just wanted her for sex the whole time. The look in his eyes said it all. He came closer. "Look, I know this is new for you but you're gonna have to give it up sometime. Just get on the bed and be a good girl or I'll help you."

She couldn't believe she was being forced to do this; actually she could.

"So what's it gonna be?" He asked.

She backed against the wall. "No, I'm not gonna do it."

He just stared at her,

"We're not having sex." She finished. "So just stay away from me!"

Eric only chuckled again. She began to pound on the door, shouting "Help!"

None of the party guests or her friends could hear her, over the loud music. Right There by Nicole Scherzinger ft 50 cent was playing.

Eric smiled at her failed attempt for rescue. "I'm sorry Carly but no one can hear you over the loud music."

He was right. She glanced at the bed, knowing she had no choice. He was too strong for her and she'd never be able to stop him. She walked over to the bed, picked up the condom and threw it out the window. "Unless you want to get me pregnant, we're not gonna be doing anything."

"Wow, you're a real coward Carly Shay. No girl has ever refused me." He told her.

"Then I guess I'm not your girl anymore."

"I guess not." He replied; putting the key in the knob. She ran out as soon as it was opened.

"Where's Carly?" Freddie asked concerned and wondering what was taking so long. Before Sam could answer; they both heard crying and looked up. "She's right there." She replied. They saw her run out of the bedroom crying. Freddie knew immediately what had happened. Eric tried to force himself on her. She ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Let's go." Freddie told Sam, taking her hand. They watched as she got in a taxi cab and it drove off. "What did he do to her?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna find out." He replied, determined.

When Carly got near her loft; she ran in crying. Spencer looked up from his sculpture and grew concerned. "Carly, are you okay?" She didn't answer. "What happened kiddo?" He asked.

She just ran upstairs, went in her room and slammed the door. He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Go away!" She cried.

"Come on, what happened?"

"Just leave me alone!"

He was sad as he heard her sobbing. The apartment door was pushed open by Sam and Freddie. "Where is she?" He asked.

"In her room but I don't think she wants to-" Spencer was ignored.

"Come on." Freddie grabbed Sam's hand again and they went upstairs.

"Carly!" Sam called.

Freddie opened the door. "Eric did something to you, didn't he?"

"It's nothing Freddie, just forget about it!" Carly cried.

"We're your friends Carly, we're not gonna forget about it." He replied as he sat next to her.

She sighed. "Eric really hurt me. We were dancing and he told me he wanted to show me something. Then he led me to his room. I could see mountains, trees and the ocean from his window. While we were kissing, he put his hand inside my skirt. He had a condom on his bed and wanted to have sex with me. He was a real jerk!" She cried. "I thought I had found my guy, I thought he was the one."

"Maybe your guy is still out there." Freddie replied. He really wanted to teach Eric a lesson for breaking Carly's heart.

She sighed. "I don't think he is."

Sam gave Freddie the 'tell her' look. He sighed. "That's not true. There's a lot of great guys out there for you."

"Like who?" Carly asked.

"Like uh," He began nervously. It was now or never. He had to take his chance. If what Sam said was true, then he and Carly could be together. "Like me." He finally admitted.

She was surprised as she heard this. "What?"

He smiled.

"But I thought you were over me." She was confused.

"I never was. I never stopped loving you. My feelings only grew with each passing year." He explained.

She blushed a little. "Since Eric and I are pretty much over; there's something I have to tell you. When I kissed you, I felt something. On Saturday was when I realized I might have feelings for you."

"Well do you?" He asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"There's only one way to find out." She replied. They both stared into each other's eyes seriously, then they leaned in and shared a romantic kiss. She felt something when their lips touched. He was so happy that he could finally be with the girl he had always wanted.

Sam smiled seeing her two friends kiss. "Okay, I'm gonna go, things are getting way too mushy for me." She walked out to give them their privacy.

"How did things go?" Spencer asked.

"See for yourself." She replied.

When Spencer saw Carly and Freddie kissing, he just smiled and walked off. He was happy that she finally opened her eyes. It was always Freddie.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He asked after they pulled apart.

She kissed him for three seconds. "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled, happy that they were finally together and this time she loved him for him and not because he saved her life.

* * *

See, I told you that Carly and Freddie would be together soon. Now let's see what happens now that they're official.


	8. iHave Shocking News

When Carly and Freddie walked downstairs; they saw Sam sitting on the couch and she looked depressed. Spencer had to go out real quick to buy more colored sand. "What's wrong?" Carly asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Sam sighed. "It's just, I kind have been hiding something from you and Freddie."

"Tell us!" Carly begged.

"In about two weeks, my mom and I are moving to Los Angeles."

Freddie and Carly were surprised. "What?" They both exclaimed.

"Remember how when I was little, Dad abandoned us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Carly replied.

Sam sighed. "Well, he came back on Sunday and told us about his life in Los Angeles and his job at Performed Hollywood arts. He even offered to get my mom a good job if we move there. After prom, I'm gonna be leaving. I just didn't know how to tell you guys."

Carly and Freddie were sad.

"And also, Melanie is going to be starting Ridgeway tomorrow." Sam finished.

This confused Carly and Freddie. "Wait," Freddie began. "Why is your sister starting Ridgeway when you guys are moving to Los Angles in two weeks?"

"Because Ridgeway is a lot closer to where we live and Melanie's already packed her stuff." Sam explained.

"But what about us? iCarly?" Carly asked. She didn't know if she could imagine her senior year of High School without Sam, or if doing iCarly from Different places would work out well.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Sam." Carly said.

"So," Sam began. "What are we going to do about Eric?" She smiled deviously. "Want me to use my butter sock on him?"

Carly chuckled. "Come on Sam, do you seriously want to get expelled before you move?"

"Uh, yes." Sam replied.

"Oh Sam." Carly laughed.

"Well I better get going." Freddie said.

Carly fave him a quick kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

Sam scrunched her nose with disgust. "Get a room, will you?" She joked.

"Uh Sam, we were just in a room." He told her.

"Yeah." Carly chimed in. "My room."

Freddie left and she chuckled a little as she heard his mom freak out. Sam laughed. "What's so funny?" Carly asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied. "It's just, who would have thought? You and Frednub."

"Oh come on, Freddie's sweet and cute."

"And I'm out." Sam said before Carly could ramble on. She left the loft and Carly smiled. Shortly after Sam left; Spencer arrived. "Sup Spencer?"

"So I saw you and Freddie kiss. Does that mean you're-" He was cut off.

"Yes, we're an item."

"That is so awesome!" He exclaimed.

She was confused. "Huh?"

"I always wanted you two to get together. I just always trusted him compared to guys you dated before." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, what happened earlier?"

She sighed. "Eric turned out to be a jerk and wanted to you know-" She made sexual gestures with her hands.

"That jerk!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." She agreed. "In kind of realized I liked Freddie on Saturday when we were watching a movie; then at the Groovy Smoothie, we shared a dance to the same song we danced to a year and a half ago,"

"Well I'm very happy for you two." He replied.

"Thanks."

It was Wednesday morning and Carly woke up and got ready for school. She and Freddie both walked to school, hand in hand. Sam was a few minutes late. When Carly and Freddie were walking in a corridor, Sam caught up with them. "Well, if it ain't Mr. and Mrs. Benson." She teased.

"Sam." Carly playfully scorned.

"As much as I want to puke up blood, I have to admit; I'm proud of you." Sam admitted.

Freddie smiled. "Thanks."

"Now just because you're my best friend's boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm gonna go soft on you."

"Hey guys." Came a cheery voice.

"Melanie?" Carly asked. They shared a hug; then Melanie hugged Freddie and Sam.

"I can't believe I'm really here!" Melanie exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't believe it either." Sam replied sarcastically.

Gibby walked over and looked surprised to see Melanie. "Hey, who's the new friend and why does she look like Sam?"

"Oh hey Gibby, this is Melanie; Sam's twin sister." Carly explained.

"The 'good' one." Sam added in.

"I'm Gibby." He told Melanie, flirtingly and she giggled. "Allow me to give you the tour." He took her hand and begawan to show her around. Carly and Freddie shared a smile as they saw this.

Carly began to think about the prom and how Sam didn't have a date. "Sam, you should totally ask Pete to the dance." She told her.

"I don't know, I guess." Sam replied shyly, looking down.

"You can do it." Freddie encouraged.

"Wish me luck." She walked off to find Pete.

"Hey Freddie." Came a girl's voice. It was Rhoda Perks.

"Uh hey Rhoda." He replied.

Carly didn't like the way Rhoda was looking at Freddie. She was flirting with her man! "Junior prom is in like two weeks," Rhoda began.

Carly was jealous. "Okay Rhoda, Freddie and I were in the middle of discussing something, so bye bye." She was ignored.

"And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to-" Rhoda was cut off.

"Uh, actually I'm already taken." He replied.

"What?" She cried.

"I'm going with Carly." He pointed in her direction, smiling.

"You're going with Carly? You and Carly? Since when?" Rhoda was obviously upset and disappointed.

"Since yesterday." He replied.

She scoffed. "Whatever happened to going out with Eric? What? You have to go out with every boy you see? Are you that much of a slut?"

Carly's mouth dropped along with Freddie's. She was shocked. Nobody had ever talked to her like that before. Sam happened to be coming back when Rhoda told Carly this. "What?" Carly exclaimed.

"That's right, a slut. The word's going around. The whole school knows." What was she talking about? "You went out with Steven and dumped him. You go out with Eric and refuse to have sex with him. All you do is lead everyone on into believing you're an angel when really, you're just a slut."

Carly was in complete shock and Freddie grabbed her hand.

"That's it." Sam jumped Rhoda and pinned her to the ground. She screamed as Sam pulled her hair and began to beat her up and choke her to death. "Take it back. Take it back now." Sam told her.

"Sam." Freddie said. "You're gonna get in trouble."

"I live for trouble." She shouted.

"Sam!" Carly shouted. She and Freddie tried to get Sam off Rhoda. "Sam, stop." Carly told her.

"But I'm gonna kill her."

"Sam, it's okay, don't."

"I've got this." Sam pushed Rhoda against a locker. "Now if you ever talk to Carly like that again, I'll rip your head right off. Got it bitch?"

Rhoda nodded quickly with fear in her eyes. She was very scared of Sam. Sam then pushed her away with such force. "Are you alright?" Sam asked Carly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess." Carly was still in shock about what Rhoda had told her. What did she mean by the word's going around? Did other people think that about her too?

Sam cleared her throat. "I have awesome news. Pete said yes!"

"That's great." Carly said. "See, I knew you could do it. "

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to my locker and eat some ribs before the bell rings." Sam walked off.

"Okay," Carly turned to Freddie. "How does Rhoda know I refused to have sex with Eric?"

"Eric." He muttered.

"Speak of the devil." Carly replied, pointing in Eric's direction.

"Hey Carly." He smirked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He asked, all smug.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!" She shouted angrily.

Eric smirked. "Oh I get it. You're still upset about last night."

"This isn't about last night! You told everyone." She couldn't believe she ever liked him.

He chuckled. "Well you did disrespect me."

"You're a jerk." Freddie said. "You're the one that was touching her."

"I have every right to do what I please."

"You do know that we're over and you have no right to come near me anymore." She told him. He came closer. "About that, I was hoping for another chance and maybe this time you'll be more obedient and we'll have our fun." She could feel his breath on her neck. Freddie wanted to strangle him.

"We're never getting back together Eric; it's over forever and ever and ever, and I would never have sex with you." She replied.

"Well that sucks Carly, cause I was gonna take back what I told everyone about you."

"I'm already taken." She put an arm around Freddie who gave him an 'in your face' look.

Eric chuckled. "What? Him? You won't have sex with me but you'll go out with this dork? That's really low Carly, especially for you."

"You better just back off." Freddie told him.

"Okay." Eric pretended to be afraid. "Okay, cool it man." His attention was back on Carly. "You will be mine again. Freddie is nothing compared to me-"

Carly pulled Freddie in closer and they began to kiss passionately. Their plan was to kiss until Eric goes away. He was clearly annoyed seeing them kiss. His girl making out with a geek. "Fine, when you come to your senses, you'll come crying to me and I'll say I told you so." He walked off, stomping his feet.

Carly and Freddie both retreated and she sighed. "Finally."

"Yeah." He smiled. "My kitty's still got claws."

"Rawr." She made claws with her hands. The bell rang and they headed for class. It was going to be a long day.


	9. iAm The School's Joke

All day in class, whenever Carly turned around; she could feel and see Eric staring at her with that same old sickening smug. She even felt as if other students were staring at her weirdly. She glanced at Freddie who was sitting next to her. He was too busy doing his work to notice anything strange. She just smiled as she watched him peacefully doing his work and she tried to focus on her own.

She still couldn't help but feel that Eric was up to something and he wasn't gonna give up. During free period; she and Freddie were near their lockers talking. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just, Eric was looking at me weirdly in class." She replied.

"Weird how?" He asked.

"Like he's up to something."

Eric walked over. "Sup Mr. And Mrs. Geek?"

"Why were you looking at me like that in class?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

He smirked. "Cause I can."

She couldn't take this. "I told you to leave me alone. I don't care how mad you are about what I did. Serves you right for trying to force things on me."

The smug never left. "You can say what you want. I could careless about your feelings. I just want your body and to explore every single area."

Freddie looked like he wanted to kill the guy. He did not like the way he was talking to Carly at all.

Eric continued. "You didn't have to be such a coward. It could have been a great experience for the both of us."

Freddie was about to attack him but she stopped him. "Freddie, don't." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Eric chuckled. "Real cute, he couldn't hurt me if he tried."

Freddie glared at him. "You're so lucky that Carly tried to stop me."

"Now leave!" She ordered.

Eric just stood there with the same smug. "Okay," Freddie began, fed up with him. "That's it." Without warning, Carly pulled him in for another passionate make out session. She knew just how to make the jerk leave. It worked last time and if it didn't work again, they wouldn't mind kissing until the bell rings.

Eric's hands were balled up and he walked off angrily. He was steamed! Carly just smiled as he threw his little fit and Freddie felt better. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I am now. Thanks."

"Well we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." She replied.

"I could have just killed him, you know."

"Nah, you're too nerdy. He'd put you in a hospital."

Sam rushed over. "Hey Carly, sup Frednub?"

"Hey Sam." Carly greeted.

"People have been saying some pretty mean stuff about you." Sam told her.

Carly was confused for a few seconds until she remembered what Rhoda told her, but she still didn't understand why she was being backlashed. "Mean stuff? Like what?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Wendy just told me a minute ago. I have to go check on my fried ribs now. I think they're almost done." She walked off and headed for her locker.

"Okay," Carly began. "Why is everyone-" Before she could finish, an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Ooh, look girls." A popular girl with a cell phone pointed at Carly. It was Tasha, the mean girl who told them iCarly was lame just because Nevel didn't send them a review. "If it ain't Miss. Coward Shay and her dorky boyfriend."

Her friends giggled.

"Let's take a picture, it will last longer." She took a picture of Carly with the cell phone.

"Miss. Coward Shay?" Carly spat.

Tasha wore a smug. "That's right. Everyone knows about what happened between you and Eric and how you refused to move on to the next level with him and broke his heart.

"I didn't break his heart." Carly replied.

"Uh yeah you did."

Carly was annoyed. "Oh what would you know? You weren't there!"

Tasha scoffed. "Whatever. After what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of viewers stop watching your precious little web show."

Freddie was irritated. "People happen to love iCarly."

"Not after seeing the video that was uploaded on Splash face." She replied. Freddie and Carly were confused and glanced at one another. "What video?" She asked. Tasha just walked off, swinging her purse and her friends followed.

Carly needed to know what video she was talking about. Freddie was curious himself. "Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and then headed for the computer lab. They went to a computer; Carly turned it on, typed in the password and had access of Zap Lock. She typed in Splash Face and scrolled through all the recent videos that people uploaded. "Look who it is." He pointed at a guy in a video.

"Eric." She muttered. This couldn't be good. The video was titled A Horrible Break Up.

"Carly, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." He didn't want her to go through this.

"Just click on it."

So he clicked on the video. "Hi." Eric waved to the camera. "I'm Eric Waltson. Most of you from Ridgeway probably know me as the guy on the football team. I just thought I'd share my feelings with someone. You see? I just got out of a bad relationship with web star, Carly Shay. Things were going so great, then at a party, we were alone in my room. I wanted to move on to the next level with her. She just freaked out and instead of telling me nicely, she started swearing at me and punched me a few times."

She paused the video. "What the? What? I did not!"

"Carly, I really think we should just-"

"No, I can handle it." She clicked play.

"She told me if I ever get near her again, she'd kill me; literally." Eric sighed and his eyes were filled with nothing but sincere and innocence. "I understand she felt pressured and wasn't ready but she didn't have to hurt me like that. I'm different from most guys, I would have understood." He was such a good actor. He sighed again.

Freddie was beyond angry. "That tears it! I'm gonna kill him Carly! I'm gonna kick his ass." He jumped up with his hands in a fist. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Freddie, don't. He plays football and he'll pound you silly."

"But he's a jerk! A damn jerk!"

She sighed. "I know but it's okay." The bell rang. "Come on." She took his hand and they rushed out. "So what are we going to do about that video?" He asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to talk later." She and Freddie entered their class. "Sorry we're late." She appolijized. Students were giving her mean and weird looks and she knew why. Some even snickered and started whispering.

"Hey slut." A girl told her. She and her friends giggled.

"This is bad." Carly told Freddie.

"Uh huh." He agreed.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher entered the room. Carly and Freddie got out their text books. This time he was in the desk next to hers. Sam just entered the room, eating a fried rib.

"Sam, you're late." Mr. Hemple told her.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied sarcastically. She had sauce all over her face and whipped it off with one of her hands. She saw an empty desk next to where Pete was sitting and plopped down. "Hey Pete."

"Sup Sam?"

Gibby and Melanie were also next to each other. This class went by okay. The great thing about it for Carly and her friends was that Eric wasn't there. He didn't take this class. He considered himself too 'cool' for it.

Soon it was lunch time and Sam was happy to finally be out of class for a full hour. She had her backpack filled with ribs and Bolivian bacon I case the lunch food was jank.

"Oh Sam, you're always eating." Carly told her.

"You don't need to tell me that." Sam replied, patting her stomach. "The stomach wants what the stomach wants."

Carly laughed.

"Ooh, they're serving hamburgers, hot dogs and fries!" Sam raced for the line and shoved her way pass the other students. "Move it! Out of my way! Mama is starving!" She was soon at the front. "Just give me everything you got."

Carly and Freddie were already seated at a table with their food. Gibby and Melanie were seated too. Carly and Freddie noticed that they seemed to be hitting it off. They really liked each other. "Aw, isn't that sweet?" Carly cooed.

"What?" Freddie asked confused.

"Gibby and Melanie." She replied. "They seem to really like each other."

Freddie turned to see Melanie giggling and playing with her hair as Gibby spoke. "Yeah." Freddie agreed, turning his attention back on Carly.

She giggled. "They should totally go to the prom together. It would be adorable."

Before he could reply, the sounds of footsteps stopped them. It was that bitch Tasha again and her followers. "Well, well, well, it's the two love birds. Enjoying your lunch?" Tasha asked Carly who looked distressed.

"We were." Freddie replied. "Until you showed up."

Tasha giggled and picked up the basket of French fries. "Here's some more." She told Carly as she then dumped them in her bra. Tasha's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! You still wear training bras?" Tasha laughed and everyone stared at the scene. Carly was so embarrassed even though she didn't care how big her breasts were. "That is so pathetic. You're like what, sixteen? No wonder why you didn't want to have sex with him; you're ashamed of your tits. I'd be too if I were you." Tasha and her friends laughed.

What happened next? Well it just happened. Carly let out a loud scream and the table knocked over as she leaped. Just like when Sam was getting ready to beat Jocelyn up at the Groovy Smoothie. Carly knocked her over and pinned her to the ground.

"Get. Off. Me." Tasha struggled to free herself from Carly's grasp. Carly started pulling her hair and screaming in her face. Sam looked impressed as she saw this. It reminded her of herself.

Freddie tried to get Carly off her. He didn't want her to get in trouble. "Carly."

She continued to attack Tasha. No one could stop her, except for Miss. Briggs who just walked in. She pulled Carly off Tasha. "Carly Shay! You're coming with me. To the principal's office."


	10. iGet In Trouble

Freddie watched as Miss. Briggs roughly escorted Carly out the door. "I'm going too. I'm a part of this." He left the cafeteria and followed them to Ted Franklin's office. Once Carly and Briggs entered the office, Briggs pushed her down on the chair. He was surprised to see her. "Carly?"

She nodded.

He figured that Sam must have done something and talked Carly into taking the blame like always. "Where's Sam? What'd she do this time? Cause you don't have to take the blame for her."

"Miss. Carly Shay attacked one of the students." Briggs told him.

Ted was really surprised now. "Is this true?"

Carly leaned back in the chair. "She was the one who insulted me. She shoved French fries in my bra; then insulted me." She told him. "Bitch." She muttered, calling Tasha one. Freddie stepped in the office. He had never seen the violent side of Carly before so like Ted, he was also very surprised. "Tasha came over with her friends and caused trouble for her."

Ted sighed. "Look," He began, turning his attention back on Carly. "What you did wasn't any better either. It's not like you to get into fights with others. That's more of Sam's thing."

She nodded.

"Briggs, could you bring Tasha in please? So we could hear her side of the story."

So Briggs left to get Tasha. Freddie sighed as he sat down on a chair.

A minute later, Tasha stepped in the office looking all sweet and innocent. "Yes, Principal Franklin?"

He cleared his throat. "Right, I want to talk to you about what happened. Carly, Freddie, could you please go outside and wait on the bench?"

So Carly and Freddie sat on the same bench they sat on when they were studying together. He squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "But Tasha better not be."

He chuckled a little causing her to wonder what was so funny. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, well you're starting to turn into Sam a little." He joked.

She smiled. "And is that a bad thing?"

"No, but you might get suspended or have to stay after school." He explained.

"It was all worth it." They waited for about five minutes until he was done talking to Tasha. The door opened. "Carly." Ted said. She got up and walked inside. "Tasha says that she did no such thing. She just asked you about Eric and you blew up."

"She's lying!" Carly replied.

"Since I wasn't there, I can't take sides but since I know you attacked her; that won't go unpunished."

Tasha smirked at her when Ted wasn't looking. "Tasha, you may be excused." He told her. Carly saw the smirk on her face as she walked out.

"Now Carly, I expect better behavior out of you in the future."

"But she started all of this!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry but you'll be suspended for tomorrow and detention after school." He told her.

"So I'm suspended and get detention but she goes unpunished?"

"I'm sorry but like I said, there's no proof."

"Oh, so you want proof? What is this? Court?"

"Carly-"

She walked out and Freddie looked up, concerned. "So what happened?"

"That bitch is off the hook. I'm suspended for tomorrow and I have to stay after school." She explained.

He sighed. "Well maybe after detention, we could go to the Groovy Smoothie, just you and me."

"Absolutely." She replied. He smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Soon school was out and Sam walked over to them. "Sup?"

"Hey Sam." Carly said.

"So, I heard you're suspended."

"Yep." Carly replied.

"Aw, don't worry kid; it's actually not that bad." Sam told her. "You can do what you want, Chilax and sleep in late."

"But I've never been suspended before." Carly wasn't sure about this.

"Just think, we could work more and rehearse for our next iCarly.' Sam got an idea. "I just got a crazy idea. How about Fredlumps and I do something bad to get ourselves suspended, then we can have a whole day off and think of more funny bits for our show?"

Carly thought about this. "Yeah, we could make this iCarly very special and-" Her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Eric just uploaded a video on Splash Face. He was playing the pity game and almost everyone who reviewed his video thinks I'm a jerk." Carly explained.

"Well when they see how funny we made this Webisode; they'll forget all about Eric." Sam assured her.

Carly smiled. "Yeah."

Freddie sighed. "You guys, I don't really think we should just skip school-"

"Ah, save it for someone who cares, nerd. You'll do fine one day without getting A's." Sam told him.

Gibby walked over.

"Hey, where's Melanie?" Carly asked.

"Oh, she's in the restroom." He replied.

"Oh," She smiled. "You seem to really like her."

"Yeah, well-" He began.

"You know, prom is coming up. You should totally think about asking her to the dance." She explained.

"I'll ask her, thanks and I'm sorry about you getting suspended."

"Oh, it's cool."

Sam saw a teacher walking by and punched Freddie in the face. "Ow!" He cried. The teacher saw this and now Sam was suspended.

Carly chuckled a little. "See you after detention." She then gave him another kiss on the lips and headed for detention. After detention, she met up with Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's cool. I already ordered the love smoothie."

"Super." She smiled as she sat down. "So, Sam and I are suspended. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I guess I could skip. I just can't let my mom find out. I'll write a note in her hand writing, saying that I'm sick, then put it on the teacher's desk."

"Ooh, I love it when you get all bad." She replied with affection.

He cleared his throat. "There's this restaurant that just opened a few weeks ago, on Maroon 34th street; Magdalena's."

"I heard that restaurant makes and serves the best cupcakes." She said.

Magdalena's was an amazing cupcake restaurant. Oh their cupcakes were so amazing and the place was about thirty minutes from Bushwell Plaza. He smiled. "So, you want to go there for our first date?"

"Absolutely but isn't this our first date?" She was confused.

"Yeah but I want our actual first date to be very special, you know? To celebrate us being together." He explained.

"Oh. So then what do we call this?" She asked.

"We don't have to count this as a date. Just a boy and a girl hanging out and talking about school problems." He explained.

"Okay." She was looking forward to going to the cupcake place. Cupcakes were her and Freddie's favorite desert. She remembered the time when she baked cupcakes for him when he was injured from saving her life. They had both shared them the next day on the school bus.

"Okay, then we will have our official first date tonight at Magdalena's; 6 pm." He told her flirtingly, causing her to giggle. " Oh Freddie."

When she got home, Spencer was waiting. "So I heard about what happened."

"It was all Tasha's fault. She's a bitch."

"So you're suspended?" He asked.

"Uh huh."

He felt bad for her. "I'm sorry." He pulled her into a big hug.

"It's okay." She said. "Besides, Freddie and I are going to Magdalena's tonight at six for our official first date." She had a big smile on her face as she pictured herself and Freddie trying their cupcakes for the first time.

Spencer was surprised. "Magdalena's?"

She nodded.

"No way! I heard that place was amazing. Well you have fun, alright?"

She nodded again.

"And I really trust Freddie. He's a nice guy and he really cares about you, and again, I'm happy you two our together." He told her.

She smiled. "Thanks Spence."

At around five forty she got ready for her date. She put on a red dress and black high heals. She wanted to look just perfect for their first date.

Meanwhile Freddie was also getting ready for their date. He was wearing a red shirt with a maroon vest and black pants. He even sprayed himself with cologne. He wanted their first date to be perfect.

"I still can't believe you want to go out with dumbo." Mrs. Benson told him.

"Mom, Carly is awesome." He said. Defending her.

"Yeah, she's so awesome that she almost got you killed." She retorted.

"It wasn't her fault." He checked his watch. "Look mom, I gotta go, it's already six."

She groaned as she watched him walk out and head for the Shays' loft. He knocked on the door. "Ooh, that must be Freddie." Carly rushed to answer it. "Hey, just on time boyfriend."

"Ready for our date, girlfriend?" He asked.

"Ready Freddie." She replied as she took his hand. They left the apartment and they were on their way to Magdalena's.


	11. iEat Cupcakes

Carly and Freddie entered the restaurant. They took in the scenery for the first time. There were red and pink flowers, cupcake designs on the walls and the booths were maroon. The whole place was. They waited in line. They were going to order the giant cupcake special and regular sized cupcakes. Once they told the person what they wanted; they found a nice booth to sit at. There was even a nice buffet of different kinds of cupcakes.

He smiled. "So, how are you liking it here so far?"

"Great." She replied.

A waitress walked over, moving a big cart that had a plate with a giant cupcake and mini cupcakes. "One giant cupcake special, it comes with dozens of mini cupcakes."

The giant cupcake was chocolate with green frosting and colored sprinkles. It looked delicious! "Oh and here's your cupcake smoothies." She handed them their smoothies.

"Thanks." Freddie said as he took a sip.

"I feel like I've died and went to cupcake heaven." Carly told him. They got their spoons and got started on their cupcake. "Mm." They both said. Next they took a bite into their regular cupcakes.

"Oh my God, this is amazing." She said with her mouth full.

"Totally." He agreed; his mouth full as well. They tried their cupcake smoothies. They were amazing! Carly and Freddie were happy that they had come to this amazing place!

After they finished the giant cupcake, they began to eat the mini cupcakes. Each had six. "Mm."

"I uh, got you a little something." He said, passing her a small box and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a cupcake design. "Freddie, it's-" She was speechless. "Beautiful."

"Yeah, well." He got up and put it on for her and they shared a nice kiss, causing some people who were walking by to go "Aw."

Carly and Freddie were getting ready to leave. "Freddie, this date has been amazing."

He smiled. "Well I just wanted things to be special."

"Things were perfect."

They waited for the taxi cab then got in. "So what should we do tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe come here again." She replied. She definitely wanted to come back. "You know, I really want to help with the prom decorations and think of a good theme."

He nodded. "We are definitely going to prom so try not to get into anymore trouble, okay?" He half joked.

"I'm not Sam." She joked back.

"I know. Maybe coming here again is a good idea. We could all come here together as a group. You, me, Sam, Gibby, Melanie and maybe even Pete." He explained.

"Yeah." She agreed.

Out in the dark, behind a bush; someone was watching Carly and Freddie. He had been spying on them and had a sinister smirk. "Oh Carly, if you can't behave, then you really don't belong out in the open." Eric said to himself. He wasn't alone, Rhoda was with him.

She smirked. "Oh Freddie will be mine with Carly out of the way." She then had her attention on Eric. "Did you video tape what happened?"

He smirked. "Yep and I'll upload it on Splash Face as soon as I get home."

As Carly and Freddie were about to enter Bushwell Plaza, her phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Sam. "Hey Carls."

"Sam?"

"So how are you and Frednub? Was the cupcake place any good?"

"We're doing fine, he's not a nub and yes, it was delicious."

"Good. I might go there tomorrow and don't defend Fredweb so much. Just because you two are coupled up now doesn't mean I'm going to go soft on the doof now."

Carly laughed. "I know. Hey, we were just wondering if you and Melanie would like to go to Magdalena's with us and even Pete and Gibby could come too."

"Mama likes."

"Okay, we got to go before Freddie's mom freaks."

"Okay bye."

When Carly and Freddie reached his loft, she turned to him. "Thanks for the wonderful date Freddie." They shared a quick kiss before he went inside. His mother went crazy because he was a minute late.

"FREDWARD BENSON! You are late!"

Carly tried to control herself from wanting to burst into laughter. "Only by one minute." She heard Freddie reply.

"Late is late." Mrs. Benson replied. "Maybe if you weren't sucking face with Miss. Dumbo over there, you would have been here sooner."

Freddie was embarrassed. "Mom! We weren't sucking face. It was just a quick kiss."

"And I want you to wash your lips right now before you get her germs."

Carly was offended. "I don't have germs, I happen to be very clean!"

The next day was Thursday and Carly and Sam were both suspended. Freddie was writing a letter, making it look like his mother wrote it, then he went to Homeroom and put the letter on the teacher's desk and walked out. Sam had helped him break in the school by telling him how to pick the locks. It was only six and the school was empty.

Freddie snuck back into the plaza building, careful not to wake up Lewbert and used the elevator. He picked the lock on his loft and quietly opened the door and walked inside.

When it was time to get ready for school, he pretended to get ready for it and left. He was really going to see Carly and Spencer. Spencer was going to make spaghetti tacos for breakfast. Freddie knocked on the door and Carly rushed to answer. "Hey Freddie."

"You're just in time for the spaghetti tacos." Spencer told him.

After breakfast Carly and Freddie decided to go for a nice walk and get some fresh air. "Like always, Spencer's tacos are tacotastic." He told her.

She giggled. "Tacotastic."

He grinned. "Yep."

"We still have to work on making this icarly fantastic." She reminded him.

He nodded. "You know," He began. "My mom's still freaking out about us."

"Why?" She wondered.

"Oh, she's still on that taco truck incident." He replied, causing her to feel guilty again. "But you almost got killed. You could have died all because of me."

He sighed. "Carly, it's nothing. I'd allow myself to get run over again for you in a heart beat." Her safety meant everything to him.

She, Freddie, Sam and even Gibby, Melanie and Pete rehearsed for the next webshow. Gibby, Melanie and Pete were also going to be apart of it. They did the icarly segments. The idiot farm girl who thought the puppy was a turkey, baby Spencer, what am I licking, a movie trailer, practiced new funny faces and the English man who was mean to his two children, Fluffy and Petta.

It was sure to be a rockin' Webisode. To celebrate their work well done, they went to Magdalena's and ordered the giant cupcake special, cupcake smoothies, regular sized cupcakes and the mini ones.

"Man, these cupcakes are genius." Sam said with her mouth full. She was sitting across from Pete who nodded with agreement. They weren't together yet. They were just prom dates. They were too shy to admit their feelings to one another. The same went for Gibby and Melanie. They were sitting across one another as well, flirting and blushing. Carly and Freddie could feel their friends' chemistry and knew they just needed encouragement and support.

The group of friends were having a great time. What Carly, Sam and Freddie didn't know was that it didn't matter how good their next web show was gonna be and how Eric's lies had really interfered with iCarly.


	12. iCan't Change Things

It was finally Friday, the day Carly, Sam and Freddie have been waiting for. This iCarly was sure to be the best iCarly ever. Carly was still kind of worried because of Eric's pity video. Why should that effect what the viewers think of her or the show? People break up and have problems everyday and why was it a problem that she wouldn't have sex with him? She probably would have when she was ready but now she wouldn't do anything with that jerk.

Freddie squeezed her hand. "Hey, things are gonna be okay."

She nervously nodded as she got in front of the camera with Sam. "In 5. 4. 3. 2." He pressed record.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And this is-" Carly began.

"iCarly." They both said.

Freddie was smiling at their little into. It just never got old.

"For tonight's iCarly, we're going to make it an iCarly that you'll never forget." Carly explained. Sam pressed cheer on her control.

"Okay, our first segment," Carly started.

"What am I licking?" They said in unison.

"Sam will be blind folded and she'll guess what she's licking." Freddie explained.

"As long as it's not you." She said. Once she was blind folded, Carly motioned for Gibby to get in front of Sam. "You have thirty seconds to guess what you're licking." She told her. Sam began to lick Gibby's hair. "Uh, fur." She guessed.

"Close." Carly replied.

"Uh, a hobo's mustache?"

"Nope."

"Horse hair?"

"Nah uh."

"Uh, Someone's hair?"

"But whose?"

"Uh, Gibby's."

"And we have a winner." Freddie replied, playing the cheer button.

"Whoa, you had me lick Gibby's hair? So not cool."

"Like I was happy about it." Gibby retorted, offended.

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay," Carly said. "Now on to our next segment. The idiot farm girl who thought the Farmer's dog was a rabbit."

Sam had her hair tied up, was wearing a farmer's hat and had on her fake mustache. Carly's hair was in pigtails and she was dressed in her farmer girl outfit again. "That is one cute rabbit."

"What? Uh mam, this here is no rabbit, it's a dog."

Carly giggled. "Can I play with your rabbit's ears?"

"It is a dog. You must be purty stupid cause it doesn't look a thing like a rabbit."

"Can I play with the rabbit?"

"For the last time mam, it's a dog, not a rabbit."

"Now it's time for baby Spencer!" Carly exclaimed.

"Please enjoy a pic of an old man dressed as a troll while we get ready." Sam said. She untied her hair and pulled off the mustache. Carly undid her pigtails and they were ready.

"Is baby Spencer hungwy?" Sam asked.

"Baby Spencer hungwy." He replied in his baby voice. Freddie had a jar of salsa and began to shove some down Spencer's throat. "Ah! Salsa hot! It burned my tounge!" He cried. "No more salsa, no more!"

"Aw, does baby need water?" Carly asked.

"Wa wa." He replied. She dumped a bucket of water all over his head. "Ah, Spency all wet!" He shouted.

"Here's some mustard." Sam shoved some down his throat, then Freddie poured the salsa down his pants. Next they did random dancing. Gibby, Melanie and Pete joined in, then they did the English man who was mean to his children.

"For the last time, no!" Gibby yelled at Freddie. "You can not go out with her."

"But why not?" Freddie cried. "I really like her."

"Yeah, he really likes this girl. Just let him go out with her." Sam told Gibby.

"No!" He repeatedly slapped her with his belt.

"Stop it!" Melanie cried. She was playing as his wife; the English woman. Pete was the baby sitter to Spencer and Carly played as Fefe, Petta's love interest.

"Alright, for our last segment of iCarly; we're going to play a video that Sam and Freddie recorded last night. Wake up Spencer!"

Freddie played the video on the monitor.

_Sam- "Come on, don't you want to get your unicorn out of the fridge?"_

_Spencer was half asleep. "What unicorn? I didn't buy a unicorn."_

_Freddie: "Uh yeah you did."_

_Sam: "It just chewed up your furniture."_

_Spencer: "My furniture!"_

Carly pressed the cheer button. "Well that wraps it up for tonight's iCarly."

"And we're clear." Freddie turned off the camera.

"Well good job you guys." Carly told them.

"We should get millions of great reviews." Sam replied.

Gibby glanced at Melanie who was getting ready to leave. "Um." He was very shy.

"Go on and get your girl." Sam told him.

"Uh, Melanie," he said, getting her attention. She turned to him. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my date for the prom?"

She smiled. "I'd love too."

"Great."

Carly, Sam and Freddie smiled. Pete took Sam's hand.

"Where you going?" Carly asked.

"To the Groovy Smoothie." Sam replied as she left the studio with him.

Carly turned to Freddie. "Well it looks like almost all of us are in a relationship."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You and me, Gibby and Melanie and Sam and Pete seem to really like each other." She replied.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Maybe when Sam gets back from her date, we could read the reviews for our web show together." She suggested. They shared a smile, wrapped their arms around each other and shared a long passionate kiss.

Spencer walked in. "Hey, I'm just gonna-" He paused when he saw them making out. "Give you your privacy." He walked out smiling. "Teenagers."

An hour later, Sam got back from her date and entered Carly's loft. Carly and Freddie were near the computer waiting for her. "Hey Sam." She said. Sam shoved pass Freddie and sat down. "Alright, let's check out these reviews."

"You could have just said excuse me." Freddie helped himself up. She ignored him and went to . "Alright, comment number one."

**iCarlyIZawesome: Awesome and funny web show but Carly's a real jerk for breaking Eric's heart.**

"What?" Carly exclaimed. She knew this would happen and now it was actually happening. Freddie held her hand. "Read on." Carly told Sam.

"Okay."

**SizzleTOmYwizZle- Baby Spencer is hilarious but you gotta hate Carly.**

**Sk8terGurl13- Carly is a chicken.**

**SkittlesAREawesome- Poor Eric and you continue to do your web show? :(**

**XXdoodlesXX- Freddie really doesn't deserve Carly. He should break her heart like she did to Eric.**

**Amanda- Carly is such a coward for refusing to have sex with such a hottie and so lame for being with Freddie.**

Freddie squeezed Carly's hand as they read all the comments. People were saying horrible stuff. She couldn't believe that Eric was being pitied. He was so pathetic to do what he just did.

**SnowGirl- Carly has serious issues and she gets into fights.**

"What? I do not! That's Sam, no offense or anything."

Sam shrugged.

Carly sighed. "This is just great. Everyone hates me."

"Whoa, SkaterChick101 says cheek out the video of Carly going crazy on Tasha." Sam said.

"How do they know about my incident with Tasha?"

"Eric." Freddie muttered. They clicked on Eric's new uploaded video and watched Carly fight Tasha in the cafeteria. Eric was doing a voice over. "Carly has gone crazy and she gets into fights. Is that the kind of role model you want for your kids? I'm very concerned about her. I think she needs help.

Carly couldn't believe any of this and Freddie wanted to strangle the guy. "I really want to kill him." He told her.

"Freddie," She began. The sound of knocking at the door interrupted her. She rushed to answer the door. "Come in." She looked shocked as she saw hand cuffs. They were people that worked at Troubled Waters Mental Institution. "What are you guys doing?"

"Carly Shay, you are a danger to yourself and others but we only want to help." A lady told her.

"That's not true!" Carly cried. "I'm not a danger to myself or others!" They handcuffed her and escorted her out of the apartment.

"Oh my God!" Freddie panicked. "Carly!"

"This is totally jank." Sam said.

"Come on." Freddie took her hand. "We have to save her!"

Spencer just walked downstairs. "Where you kids going?"

"They're taking Carly to a mental hospital." Freddie replied.

"Let's go." Spencer said, taking charge. No one was going to take his little sister and get away with it.


	13. iAm Not A Danger

At Troubled Waters; Carly was locked in a room and she felt like a bird trapped in a cage. She didn't know how long she had to stay here but she wanted out. "Please, just let me out!" She begged, banging on the door. "Nothing's wrong with me!"

She began to pace around and took in her surroundings. It wasn't much. Just a bed, a closed window and a drawer. There wasn't much she could do and she hated being locked up; it drove her crazy. She couldn't believe she was in a mental hospital just because she got into a fight at school. Sam got into millions of fights and nobody sent her here. This was all Eric's fault! He wanted to ruin her. She sighed as she sat down on the bed.

Spencer, Freddie and Sam arrived the hospital and went to the front desk. "Uh, we're friends of Carly Shay." Freddie told the lady.

"Yeah and I'm her brother and guardian. We're here to take her home."

The lady sighed and began to look through some paper works that had information on Carly. "I'm sorry but Carly can not be released until the fifth week."

"What?" Sam, Freddie and Spencer exclaimed.

"A whole month?" Freddie cried out.

"I didn't have any say so in this. She was just taken here." Spencer explained.

"Look," The lady began. "We feel that she really needs help. She attacked someone."

"Oh what's the big chiz? I attack people all the time." Sam told her.

"It's true, she does." Freddie said.

"Please just let her go!" She begged.

"We will. In five weeks."

Spencer sighed. "Can we at least visit her?"

Carly was still sitting on the bed and someone knocked. She sighed. "Come in."

Spencer, Freddie and Sam came in and she rushed over. "Oh my God! You have no idea how much I want to get out of here!"

Spencer sighed. "The lady said you have to stay here for five weeks."

"What?" She exclaimed. "Five weeks?"

He nodded.

"But what about school? Prom?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out kiddo." He assured her.

"You know," She began. "It's all Eric's fault that I'm here."

"He won't get away with this, just hang in there kid. We'll think of something." Sam replied.

"I can't even leave this room. The second a staff sees me, I'll be placed in a padded cell in a straight jacket!" Carly exclaimed.

Freddie shook his head furiously. "Eric has done it. He has gone way too far."

"You know what I don't get?" Sam began rhetorically. "How can one nub's pitiful pathetic video have that much power on everyone?"

"Because he is a manipulative, evil jerk bag! That's why!" Carly yelled.

Sam snickered. "Jerk bag?"

Carly gave her a look.

"Uh, it sounds kinda funny." Sam said.

A female staff came in the room. "Okay, visiting hours are over. You can see Miss. Shay tomorrow."

Carly gave her friends a sad look. "Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." She stared down at the ground.

Spencer walked over and patted her on the back. "You will. Hang in there kiddo."

She got up from the bed and they shared a long goodbye hug. Next she hugged Sam and Freddie. "Listen, you won't be here for long. Eric won't get away with this." He whispered only for her to hear.

Carly gave him a sad smile, before sitting back down.

Spencer, Sam and Freddie left the building, feeling hopeless and sorry for Carly. Eric really had everyone convinced that Carly was a danger to society and herself. All because of one fight that he recorded.

"I really wanna do terrible things to that Eric dude." Sam said.

"I want to murder him." Freddie had his fists clenched in a ball and he looked deadly serious. He had a death look on his face as he thought about Eric. Oh if Looks could kill and Eric was in front of Freddie, staring at his deadly expression, then he would drop dead in a second.

At the Shay's loft, Sam and Freddie were with Spencer in the living room.

"I just, ugh, I want my sister back. She doesn't belong there. She doesn't deserve what this punk is doing to her. She doesn't deserve any of this." Spencer was very furious, thinking about Carly's ex.

"Hey, um how about we do something to surprise her when we visit tomorrow?" Sam suggested.

"Like what?" Spencer was confused.

"Like your worlds' famous Speghetti Tacos." Sam replied. "That would be sure to surprise the fudge out of her."

"Hey, that's a great idea. I want to make the most amazing Speghetti Tacos that I have ever made, just to make my little sis happy." Spencer explained.

Sam was staring at Spencer like she was waiting for something. Like she was expecting something from him. "I'm waiting." She said, growing impatient.

Spencer and Freddie have known Sam for way to long to know what she wanted.

"Sam, I'm not making Speghetti Tacos right now."

Sam threw herself on the floor and began to throw a fit, just like the time when she wanted Carly to enter a beauty pageant.

"I'm not making them." He said, coldly.

Freddie smirked. "In 5. 4. 3. 2-"

Sam's fit was too much for Spencer to handle. "Oh alright, Speghetti Tacos for Miss. Samantha Puckett." He sighed and headed for the kitchen.

Sam smiled. "And make sure to add extra sauce and lots of meat balls."

At Troubled Waters...

Carly was in her room, laying on her bed with a box of crayons and a coloring book. There was a box of crayons and coloring books in every patients' room. She gasped and covered her ears as she heard a female patient from across her room, scream.

"HE'S GONNA KILL US! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!" The patient screamed from the top of her lungs.

Carly sighed as she continued to color. This was a nightmare! A nurse came in to check on her. "Are things okay in here?" She asked, concerned.

"No!" Carly snapped. "Things are not okay in here! There's nothing wrong with me! I don't belong here! I'm not insane and I'm not a danger!"

"We don't really like to consider you and the other patients insane. You just need help." The nurse explained. "There's nothing wrong with that. You just happen to need medical help."

"No I don't!" Carly cried out. "This is all a misunderstanding! Let me out of here! Please! Let me out of here! I- I can't take this anymore! I- I have to get out of here! Please let me out of here!" Tears were pouring from her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not a danger!"

"Please don't hurt yourself!" The nurse brought out a walke talkie and contained main security. "Yes, um, I'm contacting you from room 34, mental patient Carly Shay is going to hurt herself! Come, quick!"

"No! No! No!" Carly's cries were muffled as the lady held her in a firm grip and covered her mouth. "It's okay, you're going to be okay. We'll put you somewhere where you won't be able to hurt yourself."

Carly was squirming and kicking like mad, desperately trying to free herself from the lady's grip. "Let me go! Please! I'm not hurting myself! I have to go home! I have school and my friends and Junior Prom!"

Two ladies escorted Carly to a padded cell and put her in a straight jacket. Afterwards, they locked the door.

"No! Let me out of here! Being closed up like this scares me! I feel like I'm trapped in a giant box!" She began to cry and scream. She felt completely helpless. She was helpless. She was in a straight jacket, so she couldn't do anything. Soon her crying and screaming turned into sobs. "Stupid Eric Walton! I just wanna kill him so bad!" She screamed.

Morning came and one of the staff woke her up for breakfast. It was the nurse who called main security on her. She was carrying a tray of casadeas. She unlocked Carly's cell. "Wake up, we're having casadeas today. They're very good."

Carly was very groggy since she just woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" She was going to stretch her arms only to realize she couldn't move. She then remembered where she was.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Oh I slept wonderful." Carly replied sarcastically. "I had this insane dream that I was locked up in a padded room all tied up in ropes!"

"Well thank goodness that was just a dream. You're safely trapped in a padded cell in a straight jacket where no harm will be done." The lady 'assured' her.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Who are you? Nora Dirshlit?"

The lady didn't pick up on her sarcasm. "Oh no, my name's not Nora Dirshlit, I'm Annie Clark."

"Please, you have to listen to me!" Carly begged. "I don't belong here! This was all a mistake! Could you please just release me?"

"Carly, you just screamed from the top of your lungs last night that you wanted to kill someone."

Carly rolled her eyes again. "Oh come on! That was just an expression, people say stuff like that all the time when they're frustrated!"

"I'm sorry but we can't take that risk." Annie replied as she shook her head.

Carly suddenly had an idea. "Look," She began as she sighed. "What if I can prove to you that nothing's wrong with me and that I'm not crazy? Could you give me a day to prove myself?"

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a week. You're going to need longer than just a day. If things go well, then you will be released within a week instead of five." Annie explained.

Well a week was better than no deal at all. Right? At least Annie was considering her offer. It wouldn't be hard for Carly to prove herself. "Okay." She agreed.


	14. iAm Not The Only One

Carly Shay was in her room, coloring again. She sighed as she glanced around. _One week Shay, just one week to prove to them that you don't belong here. _With that thought in mind, she resumed coloring. Minutes later, she was startled by knocking on her door.

"Carly Shay, you have visitors." Annie announced as she opened the door. Outside the doorway were Spencer, Sam and Freddie. Spencer was carrying a tray filled with his Speghetti Tacos.

"Hey kido, I made you some of my famous Speghetti Tacos and I made sure to make them the best Speghetti Tacos I have ever made in my entire life!" Spencer exclaimed.

Carly smiled. "Wow, thanks Spencer, you really didn't have to do all this."

Sam scoffed. "Come on Carls, after everything you've been through because of that Eric nub and the 'reason' you're even here in the first place and you have to stay for five whole weeks."

Carly chuckled. "Actually I made a deal with Annie. The deal was that if I can prove to her and the other staff for this entire week that I'm not crazy, they'll let me go."

"I don't know Carls," Sam began in sing song. "Have you met some of the patients? They're pretty cray cray." She shook her head. "And man, the food here must be awful."

"Actually they have amazing casadeas here." Carly replied.

"I'll be the judge of that." Sam was very testy when it came to food.

Carly took a bite into one of the Sphegetti Tacos and her eyes widened. "I don't believe it! These really are the best Sphegetti Tacos you've ever made in your life!" She jumped up and gave Spencer a big hug.

"Well I'm glad you liked them." He sighed. "I just still can't believe you're really here."

Carly sighed. "Me either but I'll be out of here soon."

Sam groaned. "Man! It must be boring! You know, just sitting here and doing nothing."

"Actually there is a coloring book with crayons." Carly replied. "I can also finger paint if I want and paint pictures."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I just want to try their casadeas.

Carly chuckled. "Why did I have a feeling you'd say that?"

"Typical Sam." Freddie replied as he shook his head.

"Seriously! I'm starving!" Sam whined as she pointed at her stomach.

Freddie was surprised. "But you just ate, how can you be starving?"

"Simple, I just think about food."

He sighed. "We better go find one of the staff before Sam tries to chew off my arm. Are you allowed out of this room?"

Carly nodded. "They need to know about it though and I need adult supervision." She said Adult Supervision in a mimicking tone and rolled her eyes.

Sam headed for the door. "Great, then let's git."

"Sam wait, don't!" Carly shouted, before Sam could turn the knob on the door. "There's a security alarm set up for all the rooms so none of the patients escape."

Sam pounded on the door with frustration. "Well this is totally jank!"

"Sam, don't pound on the door. I'm going to get in trouble. They'll think it's me having a mental breakdown and lock me in the paded cell again." Carly explained.

"I'd like to lock them up in a padded cell." Sam remarked.

Freddie sighed as he sat next to Carly. "Well I guess we can all just hang out here."

Sam whined. "I have to eat!"

"Alright Sam, just calm down. We'll think of something." He tried to assure her.

She got in his face and yanked on his colar. "Don't tell me what to do Benson." She continued to bang on the door even though Carly told her not too. Spencer and Freddie tried to stop her but it was no use. It was like trying to calm down an angry bear who wanted to claw your eyes out.

Nurse Annie was walking by and immediately pulled out her walkie talkie. "I need your help. The banging is coming from Miss. Carly Shay's room. Hurry! She's going to hurt herself!"

"No!" Spencer yelled.

"Carly's not doing anything!" Freddie shouted.

"It's me, Sam Puckett. Now let us outta here lady, I'm starving!" Sam ordered.

"Uh never mind. It's one of her visitors." Annie put her walkie talkie away and entered the room.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well it's about time."

"Can we go out in the lobby? Is Carly allowed?" Freddie asked.

"Depending on how stable our patients are and if they can interact well with the others without getting violent, then I don't see any problem." Annie replied.

"Good, now get me some casadeas!" Sam ordered.

In the lobby, some patients were working on a puzzle, some were playing board games and card games like Uno.

Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer sat at an empty table where a male patient rushed over to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Caleb and I can predict the future."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can." Carly replied sarcastically.

"You're going to be the first female president of the United States!" He proudly exclaimed.

"Really?" She asked, suddenly becoming intrested. "Okay, tell me more."

"That crazy girl who kidnapped you; Nora Dirshlit, she's going to kidnap you again." He said.

Sam was eating a casadea from her tray. "Mm, these are amazing." She said with her mouth full.

Freddie smiled and turned his attention on Carly. "Well at least now I don't have to worry about Sam eating me."

Carly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she was getting pretty hungry."

Annie observed how Carly seemed to be getting along with some of the patients and watched as she played Uno with Freddie, Sam, Spencer, Caleb and a girl around Carly's age who had long brown hair and horn rimed glasses.

"My name is Denise Chapmen and I've been here for nearly two months now." The girl explained.

"Well I was just admitted here last night." Carly replied.

Denise began to study her as if she remembered her from somewhere. "You look familiar to me."

Carly was confused. "I do?"

"Oh, I remember now, you're Carly Shay from iCarly. I am a huge fan of your webshow. I thought your most recent Webisode was hilarious and I don't care what other people have been saying about you lately, I know what a jerk Eric is."

Sam was now the one to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw his videos and everything. I know he's a liar and I know him. I was his girlfriend for a couple of months until one night at his party when he-" Tears began to pour from her eyes. "When he raped me."

Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer looked horrified.

"Oh my God!" Carly exclaimed. "That jerk did what to you?"

Sam put a hand over Carly's mouth. "Carly, you're being observed." Sam reminded her.

"Sorry." Carly appolijized once Sam removed her hand.

Denise sighed. "I really liked him. He was nothing but the perfect ideal boyfriend that any girl could ever hope to have. There were romantic dinners at very expensive restaurants, his cool car, and everything. It was all a facade. He never really loved me, he just wanted to get in my pants. He invited me to his party and half of his friends were loud, obnoxious and drunk.

He asked me if I'd like to be somewhere alone with him where it would be more quiet and I immediately accepted his offer, not thinking of him to be that kind of guy who would hurt me in anyway. He led me upstairs and into his room. I admired the view from his window, he complimented me and we began to make out. That's when he began to run his hands through my skirt. He wouldn't listen when I told him to stop, so I jerked away and headed for the door only to discover that he had locked it.

I saw the look on his face. He pulled a condom out of his left pocket. I suddenly felt helpless, knowing that no one would be able to hear me scream over the loud music. He gave me two options, to be a good girl and get on the bed myself or he'd help me himself. I was so scared that I couldn't move. He walked over and lifted me over his shoulder. I pleaded and begged him not to do this but he didn't listen. He placed me on the bed, immediately got on top of me and tore at my clothing. Before I knew what was going on, he was thrusting in and out of me, feeling my body, kissing me all over and moaning."

Carly didn't know what to say. She felt awful for her. The girl was raped by this sicko and Carly was nearly a rape victim herself. "So- So why are you here?"

"The same reason you are. Everyone thinks I'm a monster. On Monday when I went back to school, Eric approached me, telling me how much fun he had with me Friday night and that he'd like to have some more fun after school. I refused and I broke up with him, calling him a creep and a disgusting rapist. He turned the entire school against me and convinced the adults that there's something wrong with me and that's how I got sent here." Denise explained.

"That's horrible." Carly replied.

Freddie shook his head with disgust. "And I'm guessing he created some pathetic sob story as an excuse to leave your school so everyone could feel even more sorry for him?"

Denise nodded. "Since you're a web star, you have it way worse than me. Eric can ruin you in millions of ways and get the whole universe to hate you."

Carly sighed. "We can't let him get away with this. What he's doing is terrible and God knows how many girls he did this too. We have to work together to expose him for the terrible person he truly is. First we have to both get out of here. I have a week to prove to Annie that there's nothing wrong with me."

"I have a week left before I'm released from here." Denise replied.

"Perfect." Carly said.


	15. iAm Still A Mess

It was Monday and Freddie and Sam went back to school while Carly was still at Troubled Waters. They knew Carly wasn't alone though and had made friends with another patient who went through something similar. Mondays were never easy, especially since it was the beginning of one hard week. School was going to suck without Carly.

Sam groaned. "Ugh, I hate Mondays."

"My weekend wasn't that great, aside from visiting Carly." He replied.

"My mom and I threw eggs at homeless people. That was the highlight of my weekend. Anyway, I have to go check on my Meatball Sandwich and see if the Roasted Weenies are done." Sam headed off for her locker.

Rhoda watched as Sam headed for her locker and made a beeline for Freddie while flipping her hair. Now that Carly was locked up, he was all hers. She giggled. "Hey Freddie." She spoke in a flirtingly tone.

"Rhoda He asked, surprised.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Carly and yikes. I hear that Carly's going to be locked up for quite some time and that means you don't have a date for the prom." She told him.

"I'm not going to the prom with you Rhoda, you can just forget it." He replied, coldly.

She gasped. "What? But-but, why not? I'm one of the hottest girls in this whole school and it's not like you can go with Carly anymore."

"I don't care how hot you are. You're not a very nice person and you were very mean to Carly. I don't want to go with anyone other than my girlfriend Carly and if I can't go with her, maybe I just won't go to the prom at all or I'll hang with Sam and my other friends!" He nearly yelled.

Her eyes widdened with disbelief. "How dare you?" She pointed right at his chest. "Nobody ever gives Rhoda Perks the brush off like that! No one!" She stomped off.

"See you!" He shouted after her, sarcastically.

"I can see Rhoda's still desperate to go to the prom." Sam remarked as she came back from her locker, eating her Meatball Sandwich.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I mean, how desperate can a person be if they actually want to go to the prom with you." She insulted.

"Hey!" He shouted, pretending to be offended.

Sam shook her head. "Seriously though, I could almost feel sorry for the poor chic."

Eric chuckled as he walked over with a few of his guy friends from the Football Team, behind him. "You know, I agree with this little blonde hottie here, Rhoda is pretty desperate to actually want to go to the prom with a loser like you." Eric remarked.

They both gave him a dirty and disgusted look. Sam placed her hands on her hips. "You know, I don't recall anyone even asking you whether you agree with me or not."

Eric only chuckled that sickening chuckle of his. "Cute. You know, since things didn't work out between me and your good friend Carly-"

She shot him a death glare. "Don't even think about it and if you lay one hand on me, I'll kick you right where all your pride is."

"Alright, chill. Anyway," Eric began, turning his attention on Freddie. "You must be queer or something for turning down Rhoda. I mean, come on, just look at how developed she is, check out her figure, she's way hotter than Carly."

"Then why don't you go out with her?" Freddie asked, not wanting to be bothered with this jerk who was so full of himself.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Oh well, it's your lose. Thanks little loser, even though we both know that I can have any girl I want." Eric headed off.

Meanwhile, mean girl, Tasha was dressed in a pink crop top and a denim blue knee length skirt. After brushing a strand of hair out of her face she walked over to Eric. "Hi Eric."

"Sup?" He asked.

"I'm really sorry things didn't work well between you and Carly. I think you deserve better anyway but I understand if you still need some time to heal." She told him.

"Actually, I agree with you when you said you think I deserve better." Eric pulled Tasha in close, wrapped his hands around her waist, she immediately wrapped hers around his neck and they shared a long passionate kiss.

"So you want to go see a movie tonight or something?" She asked, flipping the left side of her hair.

He sighed. I'm really sorry but I cant. I'm going to the hospital to visit my sick mother."

She nodded understanding. "Aw, so sweet. don't worry, I'll be a way better girlfriend to you than Carly ever was."

Rhoda was furious as she slammed her locker repeatedly. "How dare he?" She shouted as she slammed her fist against the locker. "I freakin hate Carly Shay!"

Eric walked over with a knowing look. "The dork turned you down?"

"This isn't fair! It's not fair! It's all because of stupid Carly freakin Shay! She thinks she's so popular just because of a stupid webshow!" She shouted.

He nodded. "It's a disgrace."

"I wanna destroy her so bad!" She yelled.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, she's in a mental hospital with all kinds of crazies. She's already destroyed." Eric pointed to his head as he said this.

"That still doesn't change the fact that Freddie won't be my boyfriend and go to the prom with me!" She raised her fists in the air.

"Listen," Eric cleared his throat. "You're a hot girl. More developed than Carly, that's for sure, especially where it matters."

She couldn't help but smile a little as he complimented her.

"I don't want to see you so upset and broken, especially over some dorky little boy who doesn't know a good thing when he sees it. What you need is a man. If you want, you could come over my house after school for some fun. My parents won't be home till real late." He explained.

"I could use a good lay." She replied. "It's been awhile since the last time I had one."

At Troubled Waters...

Carly was playing Sorry! with Denise in the Lobby, at a table. Carly had chosen the Red pawn and Denise chose blue. It looked like Carly was winning and Denise was impressed. "Wow, you're pretty good at this game." She complimented. "You play often?"

"Thanks." Carly sighed as she thought about the last time she played. "My brother Spencer taught me when I was seven, and I was around nine or ten the last time I played."

"Oh, well you're still pretty good for someone who hasn't played in like six, seven years."

Carly smiled. "Well you're pretty good too."

Annie, who had been observing their friendly interactions, smiled. It made her happy when she saw the patients getting along. Out of all the patients here at Troubled Waters, Annie was never entirely sure if Denise belonged here and now she was beginning to question whether or not Carly belonged here either. Annie never believed in using the word 'Crazy' to describe the patients here or anyone who needed medical or physiological help. But neither Carly or Denise appeared to need any help.

A week after Denise was submitted here, Annie began to question herself; whether the girl had any mental problems and now the girl had already been here for 2 months. Carly on the other hand had only just recently been submitted here 3 days ago, so it was too early to assume anything. A doctor calling her name, interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Annie!"

"What's going on?" She asked, becoming alarmed.

"One of the patients is acting up in his room." He informed her.

After glancing at the two girls one more time, she ran off to take care of the situation.

Carly and Denise were still playing Sorry! "Denise, why don't you come with me to Ridgeway next Monday?" Carly suggested.

Denise sighed. "I don't thin that would be a good idea. He already ruined my life at the school I was recently at, I don't want him ruining mine there too."

"Eric's after me now, just think about it, you can start off fresh. It's like you said, since I'm a Web Star, I have it way worse."

A week later...

Carly and Denise were released from Troubled Waters. Spencer, Sam and Freddie came and they were very happy that Carly was finally going to be released. She ran over to her brother, Sam and Freddie and gave them a big hug, her eyes filled with tears.

Sam patted Carly on the back. "Congratulations Shay, you managed to survive the whole week here."

"Well I didn't survive it alone." Carly replied before sharing a smile with her new friend Denise.

"School really sucked without you." Freddie told Carly.

"What did I miss out on?" She asked.

Sam shrugged. "Oh not much. Just Eric being an ass and some desperate chick, Rhoda Perks, wanting to go to the prom with Freddie and throwing a huge fit at being turned down."

Carly chuckled. "Well the whole drama was one thing I did not miss about school. Guess whose going to be starting Ridgeway with us?" Carly pointed towards Denise who smiled shyly.

"Cool." Sam said.

Spencer drove the four teens to Ridgeway. Denise was a bit nervous as she glanced around and her fingers were fidgeting. Carly was sitting next to her and noticed how nervous she was. "It's going to be okay." Carly assured her before squeezing her hand. Denise calmed down only a little bit.

"You have us now." Carly added.

Denise sighed. "I know. I just don't want to even look at that jerk again."

"I know how you feel but he's not going to get away with this. We're going to make him pay, big time." Carly replied.

At Ridgeway, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Denise entered the building. Most students who saw them were surprised to see Carly and she recieved 'What's crazy doing here' looks.

A girl with long blonde hair turned to her brunette friend. "What's she doing here? I thought they locked her up in the loony bin." The blonde said, just above a whisper before both girls glanced at Carly with mean smiles.

"I don't know but I can't believe they let her out. She's Crazy." The brunette replied.

Carly looked down for a few seconds as she heard them whispering about her.

Sam glanced at Carly with concern. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"I'm fine." Carly lied.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't-" Freddie was cut off.

"I'm not skipping school. I'll just ignore them." Carly said before turning to Denise. "If you want, I'll show you around Ridgeway."

"Okay."

"Well, well, well." An all to familiar voice that neither of them could stand, said as he walked over with his arms folded. "It looks like someone has escaped their place." He finished sarcastically while looking at Carly.

"I didn't escape, they let me go." She replied with an attitude.

Denise was looking down at the ground to avoid contact with her rapist and Sam and Freddie looked like they were ready to murder Eric.

"Will you just leave us alone?" Sam had both her hands balled in a fist.

Eric noticed the new girl that was with them. "Whoa, hold it. I'd at least like to know who the new girl is."

"None of your damn buisiness you filthy pig!" Freddie yelled.

"Carly was too much of a prude to let me screw her, Sam won't give me a chance. Maybe this new girl knows how to have fun and please a guy."

Denise immediately looked up as he finished. Her eyes were filled with tears as she forced herself to look up at him without wanting to throw up. "You mean like the 'fun' and 'pleasure' we had months ago?" She took off crying.

"See what you did?" Carly nearly yelled before running after Denise.

Eric only chuckled. "Denise Chapmen. It looks like Carly wasn't the only crazy I had locked up."

"You are sick." Sam told him before walking off with Freddie following.

Denise had ran in the Girls Restroom and was crying and sobbing in one of the stalls. Carly immediately rushed to the girls room and slammed the door open. "Denise!"

"I can't believe that sick bastard! I can't stand hearing his voice and I can't even look at him! I just wanted to throw up so bad and-" Denise was crying as she spoke, letting out all her emotions. Carly walked in the stall and put an arm around her for comfort.

"He-he ruined everything! He ruined my life! He violated me!" She was sobbing on Carly's chest.

"Denise, you're not the only girl he ruined and he had me fooled too." Carly wanted to cry herself. She couldn't stand to see her new friend so vulnerable and so upset.

"I just can't stand looking at him. I hate him so much!"

"You're not alone anymore. You have me, Sam and Freddie now. We have your back and we won't leave your side or let that pig anywhere near you."

Denise smiled a little as she sniffed. "Thanks Carly. That means a lot to me. You're the only real friend I ever had."

They shared a hug.

"We'll get through this. Let's get to class. I'll let you sit next to me and Sam."

Denise nodded and Carly put an arm around her as they left the bathroom. Sam walked over and put an arm around Denise as well and Freddie followed them.


	16. iAm Not Alone

Carly, Sam, Freddie and Denise entered Homeroom. The students looked up and were in shock when they saw Carly. She recieved a bunch of 'What are you doing here?' looks and a few girls in the back began to whisper and gossip about her. She sat down at her desk, with Denise next to her. Denise was sitting in the middle of Carly and Sam and Freddie was sitting next to Sam.

Denise avoided eye contact with everyone and just stared down at the desk, feeling nervous.

Two girls who were sitting behind them, began to quietly giggle and the four friends heard them whispering about Carly.

"Why is she here? I thought they had her instutionalized. She's crazy."

Carly looked down as she listened to the girls whispering.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Sam asked quietly.

"Haters gonna hate right?" Carly replied, depressed.

Miss. Briggs cleared her throat. "Well since you seem to be in such a chatty mood Miss. Shay, maybe you'd like to introduce us to your new friend."

Snickering was heard from a lot of the students. Carly sighed as she glanced at Denise. She really didn't want to cause any humilation for Denise, it was bad enough that she had to be in the same school as her rapist. "Well she's a bit shy and she-"

"Up front and center." Miss. Briggs ordered.

Carly gave Denise an appolagetic look, got out of her seat and Denise followed her, with her head glued to the ground. They were now in front of the whole class and Denise's cheeks were so red that she almost looked like a tomato.

A few girls in the back quietly laughed as they noticed this. "Well, it looks like the new girl is half tomato?" One of the girls whispered.

Denise's cheeks turned even redder as she heard her 'fellow classmates' gossiping about her. Already she was a joke and it didn't have nothing to do with Eric, at least not yet. She was certain that the word would get out about and everyone would be convinced that she's a Psyhco.

Carly forced a smile as she tried to be brave for her shy and nervous friend. "Uh, this is Denise Chapmen and well, she's new here."

"What a weirdo." The same girl who said she was half tomato, said.

"I know, right?" One of the other girls agreed, giggling. "She doesn't even know how to dress. Where does she get her clothes from? The thrift shop?"

Almost every student laughed aside from her friends and a boy who looked like he felt sorry for her. It mad him so mad that people could be so cruel and the things they were saying about someone they didn't even know, based on her appearance. "Why don't you all just shut up already?" He yelled causing everyone to turn their attention on him.

Denise's eyes widdened as she took a quick glance at the boy before facing the ground again.

"Jake Crandall, if you have something to say, you know better to raise your hand!" Miss. Briggs told him, raising her voice.

"It's you guys who are a bunch of weirdos and freaks so just leave her alone!" He yelled, not paying any attention to Miss. Briggs.

Denise blushed. Was he actually sticking up for her? Nobody had ever defended her before aside from Carly and her friends of course. As she took a good look at him, she became flustered. She found him attractive and she didn't know whether she liked that or not, given her past history with Eric. He was attractive too and he turned out to be a monster. When things quieted down, she went back to her seat, shyly looking down at the desk.

During break, Denise was walking through the halls with Carly. "Who was that guy who stuck up for me?" Denise asked, before looking down shyly.

Carly smiled, aware that Denise had a crush on him. "That's Jake Crandle. A lot of the girls here were all over him until well, you know, that jerk came here."

"Oh so he's one of those guys." Denise said wondering why she sounded disappointment. So he was attractive, so what? She was not going to make that same mistake, not that she wanted to go out with him or anything.

Carly shook her head. "No, he's really sweet. He's not like that and I had a crush on him to in the eighth grade. You could try talking to him."

"No, I don't even know this boy. I don't want to get hurt again."

Freddie and Sam walked over and Sam had her mouth full with Beef Jerky. "Sup Carls?" She asked Casualy.

"Not much."

"You know, people have been talking." Sam warned as she pointed towards three girls who walked pass them, giggling and looking like Carly like she had a disease.

"I know, right? I wonder what he ever saw in that skank."

"Well he has me now and I'll treat him way better." Tasha replied.

Carly just rolled her eyes in annoyance at Tasha's response.

"I guess I should head for my locker. The cooked stake isn't gonna eat itself." Sam headed off.

"I guess we should be heading off too." Carly told Denise. "Your locker is going to be next to me and Sam's."

"Can I come?" Freddie asked.

"Don't you want to spend some guy time with Gibby?" Carly asked, playfully shaking his shoulders."

"Nah, he's too busy making out with Melanie." Freddie replied, pointing towards Gibby who was at his locker and sure enough he and Melanie were were having a make up session.

"Oh." Carly replied, akwardly. "Yeah, you should probably give them their privacy." She grabbed his hand, smiling. "Come on."

They headed towards her, Sam and Denise's lockers. "So, I was thinking that maybe after school we could celebrate my release from the Mental Institution with the sipping of smoothies. What do you say? We can all meet up at the Groovy Smoothy after school. You, me, Denise, Sam, Pete, Gibby and Melanie."

Freddie smiled. "Sounds great."

Sam rushed over. "Carly, someone spray painted a very bad word on your locker."

"What?" Carly asked surprised. "Who?"

"I don't know but if I find out, they are so dead."

"Sam, we have four days till the prom, you could get in serious trouble." Carly warned,

They walked towards the lockers and Carly's eyes widdened as she was about to open her locker. "Oh my God."

The word Slut had been spray painted on her locker.

"You have got to be kidding me." Freddie said, walking close to her locker. He put his finger on the spray paint and tried desperately to scrub it off.

Carly gently removed his hand from the locker. "Freddie, it's spray paint and you can't remove it like that." She sighed.

Freddie groaned. "I know, I just can't believe they would do this to you."

The three teens turned around as they heard giggling. It was the same three girls from earlier. Tasha had a bag in her hands.

"Well look who it is girls. It's Miss. Crazy Shay." Tasha said.

"Just leave me alone." Carly was about to walk off until one of the girls stepped in front of her.

"You can't just walk off without your present." Tasha told Carly.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked annoyed.

"Someone spray painted Slut on your locker and we feel really bad and so we got you a little gift." Tasha said, mocking a sad person tone. "Here." Shd handed Carly the bag.

Sam had her hands balled in a fist, trying hard to control herself from going off on them.

Carly gave her a look before taking the gift out of the bag. It was a pillow.

"It's a pillow. We figured it would come in handy for you, you know? And make you feel more comfortable, considering all the work you do on your back."

Carly just stared down at the ground, distressed.

The three girls giggled.

"Well, we hope you'll enjoy it." Tasha said, getting ready to walk off with her posse.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?!" Denise yelled.

Tasha chuckled. "Aw, the newbie geek is defending her, how cute."

Carly stared at the pillow in her hands, offended. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Carly?" Freddie asked concerned.

Carly began breathing heavily and Freddie, Sam and Denise grabbed hold of her hands as she nearly collapsed. She sat on the floor.

"Carly, it's okay, it's going to be okay." Freddie tried to assure her as he put his arm around her.

Tears poured from Carly's eyes like a waterfall as she began to sob. She burried her face on her knees, with her hands covering her face.

"Don't let them get to you. They're just a bunch of jerks." Freddie hated seeing her like this.

"I think you better call Spencer, I just wanna go home." She cried.

Before Freddie could respond, Eric walked over, chuckling. "Well if it ain't little Miss. Cray Shay. Having a meltdown, are we? I think you should go back to the Loony Bin."

Carly quickly jumped up and dropped the pillow. "Call Spencer." She told Freddie quickly before taking off in a hurry to get to the Principal's office. Sam, Freddie and Denise followed her.

Freddie knocked on the door and Ted answered. He became concerned as he saw Carly crying. "What's going on?"

"Tasha and her friends spray painted Slut on her locker." Sam replied.

"Yeah," Freddie pipped in. "And they made fun of her and gave her a pillow so she'll feel 'more comfortable with all the work she does on her back.' The teasing has gotten way out of control."

"I'm going to call them into my office and talk to them. I wasn't there when this happened but that kind of behavior is unexeptable. I'll ask every student if they witnessed anything." Ted explained. "Carly, if you want to go home, you may."

Carly shook her head which shocked Sam, Freddie and Denise because moments ago she wanted to just run away. "I think I'll be okay because I have my friends with me. The best friends ever."

Sam, Freddie and Denise smiled, then the four friends shared a long hug.

"And don't you forget it Shay." Sam smirked before wiping a tear from her eye.

Carly smiled. "Forget what?"

"Watch it Shay."

Freddie put an arm around Carly and so did Sam and Denise who was in back of Carly had her arms around her neck.

"Come on, we better get ready for class." Freddie said.

"You're such a nerd." Sam teased.

"We can all sit together to show just how strong our friendship is." Denise said.

Carly smiled. "Yeah and we can ask Gibby, Melanie and Pete to join us as well."


End file.
